Unsuspecting Mage::Percy Jackson
by confusion-123
Summary: In Giant war Annabeth dies living percy with hopelessness, Percy looking for distraction from his Grief, Another Diety from different world calls upon his help through Dream, He Embarks upon another adventure, Whisked unexpectedly to a world where he can work with magic, all the while searching for the meaning behind why he was brought here and what he must do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: I don't own anything, all credit goes to Rick riordan and Brian S pratt**

Unsuspecting mage: Percy Jackson

Percy slowly walked through the night, the cold wind teasing his hair as it blew through ship. He took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the Annabeth's cabin's door, the breath visible as he released it. He knocked and took a step back, looking around at the various stars while he waited for a child of Athena to answer.

The door opened and Percy smiled when he saw that it was Annabeth, who he drew into a hug. She hugged him back, but whispered in his ear, "What could possibly be so important that you come to my cabin and wake me up at two in the morning?"

"The most important thing in the world," he said seriously, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the Stables where they had .

Once inside, Percy shut the door and faced her where she was sitting on his bed. He swallowed hard. "Alright Annabeth," he said. "This is when it all goes down. It's going to be a hard battle. People will die. _I_ might die."

"You're not dying on me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Remember? Never separated again.

And after we get home…"

Percy interjected. " You know it's true. Hell, _you_ might even die. It's part of being a demigod. So before we go into battle tomorrow, I have to tell you." He took a deep breath and released it slowly, releasing all of his tension. Then he smiled at her and Bent on a knee Just a simple gray ring with a sapphire with a gray owl-shaped pearl carved into the jewel. I could see the shock on her face as I drew the box out of my pocket. I popped it open said, "Annabeth Chase, oh beautiful daughter of Athena, I am completely and utterly in love with you."

she opened her mouth shocked, "p-p-Percy?."

Seeing the hesitation in her eyes killed him right there so he started to stammer, _She probably thinks I'm a creep._ Avoiding her shocked gazed which turned into full of love in a few seconds and crashed her lips onto him, they were so lost into the kiss they didn't stop until they badly needed air,

"Yes! Absolutely YES!" She shrieked excitedly

Percy gave her a broad smile and walked up to her, offering her his hand. She took it and smiled up at him as he gently stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

Percy grinned and kissed her harder, coaxing her lips open so he could explore her mouth with his tongue. But he stopped when he felt water on his cheeks, his eyes opening to see that she was crying, her shoulders quietly heaving with each concealed sob. Percy lingered as he pulled away, her eyes opening as she took shaky breaths.

"What's wrong?" Percy whispered, gently wiping the tears off her face, which was only a few inches away from his own.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and said, "I don't want to lose you tomorrow." Percy grinned, stroking her soft cheek with the back of his hand. "Then I'll have to make sure I don't die, won't I?"

"You can't promise that, though," she whispered sadly. "You're right," Percy said with conviction. "I can't promise what's going to happen tomorrow. I can't even promise what's going to happen twenty seconds from now. So why worry about it?" he said, brushing his nose against hers softly, making her eyes flutter closed. "Whatever the fates have planned for me is what's going to happen," he said. "So be happy now, while we know we still can."

Percy smiled lovingly down at her and pushed a stray curl out of her face, deciding she was right. "I love you so much," he replied, leaning down to kiss her, his hands making their way to the hem of her shirt.

And suddenly he woke up to find he was dreaming about the last night spent with annabeth before he lost her to Gaea, It still haunts him even if 3 months had passed on. They had won the war with fewer casualties, Gaea was put back into her deep slumber & giants were defeated with the help of gods

...

Percy's POV (Flashback)

Dad and me had just defeated Polybotes, I felt way too weak, blood was leaking out of my mouth, and I couldn't move even if my life depended on it. I barely raised my head and I saw Porphyrion limping towards me spear raised. I thought Zeus and Jason were up with Porphyrion , I tried to move but I was at my limit I heard Annabeth scream my name. I managed to rise, but I almost immediately staggered back and I almost used Riptide as a crutch. I was looking straight at Porphyrion, or more specifically, his spear tip. He laughed, and said some worthless things, and I could only watch in horror as he summoned a massive ball of lightning that would have made Zeus jealous. When he was about to throw it, I closed my eyes, and braced myself for impact. And I did get hit. Just not on my front, but my side. That something slammed into me with so much force that I was ripped free of the hand. As I went flying, I opened my eyes to see what hit me, and saw a mass of Curly blond hair, and Swirling grey eyes. It was Annabeth Chase my love, Saving my life Again _Just like from last Olympian taking knife for me._

Third person POV

The sound of the piercing spear was enough to freeze Percy. He turned around and ran with his full speed yelling "Annabeth" who was falling slowly and getting electrocuted to the ground, blood pouring out of her wound. for few minutes everything stopped in the battleground, He held her in his arms. He was in shock and filled with worry."Annabeth, Annabeth" He called her name, he looked up and found the goddess of the moon who had a sad expression on her face "Please do something" he begged her but he knew that there was nothing she could do. Thalia was completely in shock and could not move. The heroes from the War, witnessed what had happened and were all in shock.

"Percy" Annabeth's voice was very low as she tried to get her seaweed brain's attention. She knew that she did not have much time. The spear had pierced her heart and it was poisoned. No magic could save her, not even the Apollo had the magic to heal her. She once again called Percy but he was too busy trying to have the others help that Annabeth at last resolved to call him by his nickname she had given him. Amidst all the pain she was feeling she pulled the strength and with all her energy called "seaweed brain" this got Percy's attention. "Don't worry wise girl we will have you cured in no time just stay strong and stay with me." Percy's eyes were now filled with tears, he knew that there was no hope Annabeth was dying. "Promise me Percy" Annabeth was still in pain she could feel the loss of blood, she could feel the poison spread through her body and her vision was getting blur. "Anything wise, girl anything" that was all Percy could manage, he had to keep strong he told himself. Annabeth now was using the last of her energy. "Promise me not to waste over me." "Annabeth!" that was all Percy could say. "Annabeth, I love you, I love my wise girl. Please don't say such a thing." Annabeth tried to smile but the physical pain was nothing when compared to the pain she was feeling. When Thalia had told her that Percy was visited by the goddess of love herself Annabeth knew that their love story was to be a tragedy. "You promised seaweed brain, I want you to keep that promise." She coughed blood; Percy tried relieve her of her pain but could not find a way to do so. He just said with still in tears "I love you wise girl." This time Annabeth smiled "I love you seaweed brain." With that she went limp; the live in her was no more. Everyone who was shocked was now struck with grief. Percy cried out "Annabeth, Annabeth" he shook her hoping she would just get up and say boo and call him a seaweed brain for thinking she would give him up so easily. Grief was now getting a deeper hold of Percy. He had been badly wounded when fighting the Minotaur, he had felt pain when he had lifted the sky, had felt pain when lava was poured on him and he had felt like getting dissolved and losing his identity in the Styx, but each time there was his wise girl to bring him back. She was always there to guide him physically or as an illusion but she was always there. Today as he was feeling the pain of grief there was no wise girl to comfort him there he was completely defeated. The pain was unbearable, he wanted to die he did not want to live in the world where there was no wise girl to laugh at his stupidity, to feel proud of his bravery and to care for him when he was ill. The one who loved him and he loved back was no more. Slowly Percy's vision started blurred, He stood, his anger growing hotter in his gut. The glint in the Percy's eye was 100 times More Angrier than at Akhyls(Death mist)faced in Tartarus, He was literally emanating pure terror aura even small fear crept into Poryphiron eyes slightly, tried to suppress the urge to flee, His rage took over Percy and everything was blur for Him, battle was so horribly Incomprehensible for a mere sight, The Torture was so horrible even Hades felt sympathy for Poryphiron, Later on Poryphiron was the first ever giant to fade from this realm to Void, Everything was blur to Percy, This Enraged Gaea to Awake from her slumber and her first victim was Leo as he was the closest to Gaea, Hephaestus seeing his on fall was literally on fire Gaea in her slurry voice promised the pain to Percy & slow death but Percy was already Exhausted from his rage and fell unconscious he was Caught by Artemis and was safely Transported to Hestia to Olympus, But Poseidon's rage quenched the whole Greece, Storm binger Tagged with Vulcan in his Roman form(_To storm or fire the world must fall._)fought Gaea, whole sea thrashed Greece and that was the downfall of Gaea back to her slumber, Zeus and others fought all other Giant's & Gaeta's minions and then later they flashed heroes from the battle, threat was Eliminated for now, Poseidon took his son for Apollo's immediate attention.

Third person's POV

Poseidon sat on his throne in his underwater palace. All the water inside had been made to go out and the room was filled with air to the benefit of others who had come there. It had been two weeks after the fight in Greece. Annabeth Chase was dead. Percy Jackson who had blacked out was in coma. No matter what the gods and healers did, Percy won't wake up. Those who were concerned about Percy had gathered at Poseidon's palace to discuss the matter. Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, Artemis, Iris and to everyone's surprise Hades and Dionysus were present.

Apollo spoke "well everyone knows why we are here. No matter what we have done we had fail epically in restoring Percy back to health. He still internally is mourning over the girl's death. He sees it as his own fault that she is dead…"

A month later...

Athena

After the final battle with Gaea and her leftover Giants Gaea was once again defeated this time we hope she sleeps for a long time, Still Percy's condition was no better he was still mourning internally in coma, we hadn't burned the shroud of Annabeth hoping for Percy's better condition, So that he could get her to say his final good bye to her, even though I disapproved her relationship with that Sea spawn she loved him the least I can do is at least accept him as her beloved, but there was no improvement yet and we had to give Annabeth Heroes funeral which she more than deserved, After we burned my daughters shroud, I teleported to Olympus. I walked through the doors that led to the throne room. As soon as I did the gods stopped talking and they averted their eyes to me. Everyone had a look of sadness and sympathy, even Poseidon my eternal foe. I walked over to my throne and sat down while everyone's eyes stalked my every movement. There was silence then finally "Athena, Apollo told us the news.

I was angry with myself the way I had been acting towards my daughter lately, I was blinded by my pride so much I had disowned her and taken her gifts away and burdened her with my revenge towards Romans and to find my pantheon which was guarded by my Arch-enemy Archnae, we were visiting Percy in Apollo's temple

I was saddened by watching him, she was so happy with Percy before he was kidnapped suddenly he opened his eyes panicking to see me watching him, first thing he asked me was where's Annabeth? I couldn't answer the question but my eyes gave it all away, suddenly there was beeping sound from heart monitor beside, just had to avert my eyes to see grief so much in his eyes few seconds later we see he's clutching his Chest trying to slow down his heart I believe but he couldn't. He looked at his father, I saw his lips moving but we couldn't hear anything. All we heard was Beeping from heart monitor really loud and fast. Then I felt water on my face and realized tears was coming down on their own. Then suddenly his breathing stopped. Everything around me started to turn black. I felt like I was falling. And when my eyes were almost fully closed I heard a tiny voice yell "he is having a heart attack." I lost my consciousness

...

Present

Third person POV

Percy wanted nothing but die in his own Grief, but annabeth's last wish was to for him move on not waste his life Grieving her, least he could was fulfil her last wish, he was determined now although wherever he went there were so many memories of him and Annabeth, Hades had assured him that she had received Elysium , He needed distraction wherever he went there were her memories with him, It felt like he no sooner fell asleep

Again. He had lost count how many times his dreams had brought him here. But unlike the first time he was neither hurt, nor could he ever find an exit. He had tried. He had walked endlessly through the darkness, never reaching an end. It was depressing. And then there was that voice. This voice that told him things. Instructing him to drop by at:

1616 Commercial Ave

Room 2334

Haveston, CA

But it was odd. The voice was comforting just like Hestia, But to this day Percy had no idea who this mysterious Immortal was. And now his dreams had brought him to this place again. "The time is near, Perseus." The voice replied cryptically. Percy looked confused. "What do you mean?" "You have learned a lot and become stronger through your training. But you have yet to face the true challenges that lie ahead of you. Your destiny is awaiting you." "Then let's go." Percy said confidently. He had heard about this supposed destiny so often he was sick and tired of it. He wanted to find out what his destiny really is, but the voice never told him more than riddles.

… was that gold? Yes and it seemed to be…glowing. That was strange but that wasn't even the most terrifying bit, No and the fact that there seemed to be millions or even billions of threads of rope in the cave was also not even the least bit strangest. It was the man mountain that stood in front of me that looked like he could quite possibly lift Olympus with just one hand, it was unnerving to see all those muscles on him but for some reason it didn't make the man look ugly, quite the opposite really, the person in front him had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and with startling storm cloud iris's that seemed to swirl in circles and where the white in his eyes should have been it was a glowing yellow colour that seemed to have electricity running through it he was wearing armour but it just wasn't… Greek. He woke as usual fully drenched with sweat, he had decided to check out what the dream was about, Next day Percy informs Chiron about the dream, Even Chiron hasn't any clue about his dream. So me and Nico drive with Argus towards our destination

Once they board with Argus and take the last leg to Commercial Ave. Had Percy been alone, he would have stayed on With Argus. But since Nico is there, he pulls the cord when a tall building bearing the numbers 1616 comes into view.

The Argus pulls ride to the curb at the next stop half a block away. Butterflies were congregating in Percy' middle as he steps to the sidewalk and turns toward 1616 Commercial.

Nico slaps him on the shoulder. "Come on. It won't be that bad." Percy gives him a half-hearted grin and nods. The butterflies in his stomach were turning into vampiric bats.

Passing through the front door, they cross the lobby en route to the elevators and Nico presses the UP button. While they wait, Nico notices Percy looking at the building's list of businesses. When he moves to join his friend, Percy glances at him, "There's no listing for 2334."

Nico shrugs and says, "Maybe they just moved in and haven't had time to get the sign adjusted." "You're probably right. Or maybe they don't want to advertise who they are.

Shrugging, Percy just smiles.  
Ding!

The elevator door opens and they enter along with several others. Percy presses the button for the 23rd floor. It takes a few minutes before they arrive as the elevator makes several stops to allow people on and off. By the time they reach the 23rd floor, they are the only ones remaining. Another Ding! and the door opens. Stepping out, they turn down the hallway to their right and come to the door marked 2334.

Percy pauses at the door. He turns to Nico. "Should I knock or what?"  
"Naw, just go on in."

Marshalling his courage, Percy opens the door and enters. Nico follows right behind. The room is empty except for several chairs and two end tables, each boasting a neat pile of magazines and a couple books. Across the room a door stands closed; it bears a sign saying Private in bold letters.

"I guess we should sit down and wait." Nico glances at the door. "How are they going to know that we are here?"  
"There's probably an alarm on the door. Someone will most likely be out in a minute."

Looking through the material on a nearby table, Percy fails to find anything of interest, so he crosses the room to the table next to the door marked Private. Lying atop the other reading material sits a small brown book with a peculiar design inscribed in gold leaf upon the cover. Intrigued, he picks up the book but quickly reflexively lets it go when the contact results in a shock of static electricity.

The book hits the edge of the table and tumbles to the floor where it lands on its edge, a piece of paper slips out. The paper is folded in half. When he picks it up and opens it, discovers a brief message. "Welcome and thank you for coming. Glad you found the book.

If you could read the first page and then walk through the door, we can begin the Quest. If you brought anything with you, please feel free to bring it along."

Percy picks up the book and looks at it with increased interest. He turns to Nico and shows him the book and letter. "Look at this." When Nico joins him, he hands him the letter. While Nico reads,  
Percy says, "That's a dumb way to start a Quest. What if I had never found the piece of paper? I could've been sitting out here for a long time!"

Nico looks up from the letter and shrugs. "You're right. Gods and there mysterious & eccentric ways . Maybe in his mind this is some kind of test."  
Nodding agreement, Percy sits in one of the chairs and opens the book to the first page.

_**Underlying Principles of Magic**_

_**The practice of magic is quite simple and basic. Magic is the**_

_**process by which an individual taps into the reservoir of strength, or**_

_**power within himself, and manifests it into changes of the world**_

_**around him. Each individual contains the ability to manipulate this**_

_**power. Some have the ability to do very little while others can**_

_**literally bring down mountains.**_

Looking up from the book, Percy turns to his friend. "Unless I am mistaken, this book is going to explain the workings of a magic system. Not Hectate's type, but more along the lines of Merlin or Gandalf. It's talking about using the power within you to manipulate the world around you."

"Weird. This guy must be a nut," Nico jokes.

"Yeah, but character or not, a Quest's a quest." Turning back to the book, Percy finishes the first page quickly. Closing the book, he climbs to his feet and the vampiric bats return in full measure. He glances to the door marked _Private_ and almost fails to go through with this as he's never been one to initiate contact with anybody.

Sighing, he turns to his friend. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!" replies Nico, giving his friend an encouraging thumbs up.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he gathers his courage, tucks the book under his arm and heads for the door. Pausing momentarily, he takes a few deep, soothing breaths to calm his nerves, then opens the door and steps through.

The crunch of dried leaves beneath his foot, coupled with the scene before him brings him to a stunned, and sudden stop.

A meadow nestled within a forest of trees stretches out before him. Birdsong fills the air and the wafting of a gentle breeze only adds to the impossible scene. Off to his right warbles a babbling brook that cuts its way through the heart of this pastoral scene.

He remains rooted in dumbfounded shock as his brain tries to make sense of what he's seeing. Turning around to ask Nico if he's hallucinating or what, he receives another shock upon discovering that instead of the doorway he had just passed through, a stand of trees rise majestically to the sky not ten feet away.

Did I just cross over into the Twilight Zone?

he rubs his eyes once again, then unable to believe what his own eyes are telling him, then again Greek myth's shouldn't be real either and then looks around the clearing again as he works to make

sense of it. Trees swaying in the gentle breeze; birds soaring against the backdrop of blue sky above; and the soft trickling melody of the stream as it makes its way across the meadow to disappear within the trees on the far side give this place a surreal feel.

Movement out of the corner of his eye draws his attention to the far side of the stream near a fallen log at the edge of the forest. What he sees nearly convinces him that he's lost his mind. For sitting atop the log is a strange little creature; about four and a half feet in height with skin a dark-greenish colour. Wearing a blue vest and a crazy felt hat, it looks out of place in such a surreal scene as this. Intelligence

peers out from behind eyes of yellow and they're looking right at Percy.

I'm having a hallucination. This can't be real!

Unsure what to do, he walks through the grass of the meadow toward the creature. He pauses at the stream in wary apprehension when he sees the creature hop off the log and get to its feet. When no hostile action is forthcoming, he leaps across the water and walks the few remaining feet until he's standing before the creature. Staring into those yellow eyes nearly unnerves Percy completely. Somehow,

he summons the courage to say, "Hello."

To his utter astonishment the creature replies with a coherent

"Hello."

Percy' eyes widen in surprise this shouldn't had surprised him as he has seen many weirder things in his life it's just after such a long time. "You can talk?"

Putting hands on hips, the creature's expression transforms into one that could only be considered sour. "Of course I can talk. Any intelligent creature can talk. But not many have anything worthwhile to say."

Before Percy can get out his next question, the creature says,

"Where am I? Was that to be your next question? You're not where you started out, boy. My master has set me here to get you started and that is all I intend to do. I am not here to hold your hand or wet-nurse you, do you understand?" The creature gives him an intent look as it waits for a response.

Nodding his head, Percy gives a weak, "I think so."

"Good. Now listen up and listen well, for I am here to tell you some things and I will only tell you once."

"First of all, magic works here. Read the book you have in your hand. It will help you get a handle on it. Your survival may well depend on it. Scratch that. Your survival will depend on it."

"Secondly, Gimme your sword, Percy uncaps the pen gives him the sword. He chants incantations in weird language he has never heard of, There was a bright flash of light This is for your Defence, even against mortals I observed that riptide was covered with strange metal now transparent metal, This will keep you alive, see you through the end that is.

"Lastly, get your sorry butt to the village of Trendle."

With that, the creature leaps backward into the air, and with afaint popping noise, disappears.  
_Percy ol' boy, he thinks to himself. You're screwed!_

**Chapter 2**

His mind whirls in an attempt to come to grips with the enormity of the situation. _There has to be a rational explanation!_The forest surrounding the meadow appears like any forest that might exist back on Camp; pine trees, birds singing in the distance, insects buzzing here and there; normality. Nothing strange, except for the little detail that there is no way he could have arrived at such a place by stepping through a door.

_The Dream said "travelling". Well, I have travelled._

Thinking of the little creature he had just encountered, Percy can see the logic in that as well. Such a background might enable a person to more willingly accept these odd occurrences. _Provided of course, that all this is real._  
_Okay, let's take this one step at a time. What actually happened_ _to you? You were on the 23rd floor of an office building, stepped_ _through a door and then you find yourself in the middle of this_ _meadow talking with an odd looking little creature. Have you lost_ _your mind?_

After taking a quick mental check, he decides insanity is not the culprit. But could an insane person tell? No odd thoughts or urges run through his mind. No hallucinations, unless this meadow and that creature could be considered as such.

Reaching down, he runs his fingers across the grass. _Feels_ _normal_. He again takes in his surroundings. Everything looks and feels quite real. _So, if this **is **real, then what happened?_ A breeze ruffles his hair which only adds to the sense that all this is real.

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath, holds it for a second, then slowly exhales. Opening them again, he finds the meadow unchanged. He didn't really expect that to change things, but it's what everyone does who gets into these sorts of situations.

_I'm not in the Twilight Zone. I don't see Rod Sterling over to the_ _side talking to the viewers._ At this point, he would hardly be surprised if he did_. Then if this place is not a hallucination, it has to_ _be real!_

Holding up the book acquired in the waiting room, he takes a much more interested look at it than he did before. An odd design is embossed on the cover, and the book holds not very many pages.

Think, Percy, think! Let's for the moment consider the possibility that all this is in fact real. What now? You were brought here for some reason; that goes without saying. Why else would that little creature have been "set" here to deliver the message? Could this be for your benefit? Probably; it never is with the Gods.

Since I was brought here and told to bring it with me, then it stands to reason that I should be able to gain some benefit by the information contained within. Why else would they have bothered? And who exactly are "they?" Realizing some questions are going to have to wait, he opens the book and rereads the first couple paragraphs. Two sentences grab his attention:

_**Rhyme and meter are the most effective forms of spell**_ _**construction.**_

_**Maintain a visualization of the effect you wish to produce.**_

_Sounds easy enough. What the heck, let's give it a try. Best to_ _keep it simple._ He spies a small stick lying on the ground.

Concentrating, he creates a visualization of the stick rising off the ground. Now for the words…

_**Little stick that I have found,**_

_**Float three feet off the ground.**_

Mimicking the action of a dozen different wizards from literature and film, he raises his hand toward the stick and speaks the incantation. With the utterance of the first word, an odd sensation grows deep within his body. Sort of like water rising behind a dam.

The growing pressure is not an entirely unpleasant feeling. The utterance of each word causes the pressure to build. As soon as the last word is spoken, the dam breaks and the power surges forth. He can almost see the magic flowing from him to the stick, though it's probably just his imagination.

The stick slowly rises from the ground. It reaches nearly a foot in the air before he becomes so excited at the effect he has wrought that his concentration breaks and the stick falls back to the ground with a clatter.

_**I DID IT!**_

_Percy ol' boy, you are one amazing wizard!_ Cavorting around with jubilation, he races over and examines the stick which just a moment before had been floating in the air. He hesitantly reaches out and touches it. Seeming normal, he picks it up and examines the wood more closely but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Feeling a little cocky, he formulates another set of words, visualizes the effect he desires, then tosses the stick into the air yelling,

_**Stick who once on the ground did lie,**_

_**Stay your course there in the sky!**_

His verse wouldn't win any poetry contests; but then, at the moment he's more into functionality than artistry. This time he is determined to maintain the visualization. With the utterance of the last word, the power once again surges forth. The stick's flight

Through the air comes to a sudden halt six feet above the ground. As it floats motionless in the air, Percy controls his excitement so as to maintain the visualization and not disrupt the spell.

He comes to the stick and grins while walking around where it hovers in mid-air. Moving his hand over and under the stick, such as what a magician might do to prove to his audience the absence of supporting wires, he encounters nothing. He then reaches out and places his index finger upon its wooden surface. The stick moves the barest of a fraction, but otherwise maintains its position. Placing his hand under the stick, he ceases concentrating upon his desire for the stick to remain motionless in the air and it drops into his hand.

"Yes!"

Quite pleased, he smiles at his success. I could get to like this. Reaching into his backpack he removes one of the candy bars he had brought along and munches on it while contemplating his next course of action. _Savour it while you can. No telling how long it will_ _be before you can get another._ Then the reality of his situation sinks in. _What am I going to do for food? Shelter? Toilet Paper?_ The thought of using leaves doesn't bother him half as much as it had before that one camping trip with his friends in camp oh! So long ago. He smiles wistfully at the memory.

Realizing that leaning against the log isn't going to improve his situation; he finishes the candy bar then takes a really good look around the clearing to determine by which direction he should leave the meadow. Other than the stream, there was naught but trees and more trees. Each direction looked as densely forested as another.

By the position of the sun, it is a little after midday. This kind of surprises him as it had only been mid-morning when he departed the Argus ride on Commercial Avenue. _Maybe time works_ _differently here?_

One of the things that little creature had said was "to get your sorry butt to the village of Trendle", wherever that may be. The forest looks unforgiving, lacking even the most rudimentary type of path. He'll have to forge his way through a tangle of underbrush when he leaves.

Trendle. _It would've been more helpful if he would have at least_ _told me which way to go!_ Sighing, he pulls a quarter out of his pocket, Heads- _North or South_, Tails- _East or West_. Flipping the coin in the air he lets chance be his guide. He grabs the quarter on its descent, flips it on the back of his hand and looks, Tails. East or west

Then. Taking the coin one more time he tosses it up into the air. Heads- East Tails-West. This time he allows the quarter to fall to the ground and come to rest. Tails. _West it is_.

Determining where West lies by the position of the sun, he shoulders his backpack. A touch of excitement mingles with his fear and apprehension. Sure, he had no clue where he was or even if he would ever find his way home. But beneath such a beautiful blue sky on a warm summer day, things didn't seem quite so bad. He had

Worked magic hadn't he?

En route across the meadow to the forest's edge, he spies a sturdy branch lying upon the ground. After removing the smaller twigs and branches, he soon holds a stout walking stick. Turning back to the forest, he pauses upon reaching the edge. His excitement dims as he stands there about to enter an unknown world. What _lies_

_beyond these trees? What secrets may be hidden within? Beneficial_

_ones? Or those Monster?_ Taking a deep breath, he pushes a tangle of undergrowth out of the way and enters the forest. Using the walking stick to aid in clearing a path, he forges through the underbrush lining the edge of the clearing only to find more beyond. Percy had always liked being in the woods, even ones as overgrown as this. Time spent in the outdoors had always brought him a peace that could never be found in a city or around other people.

An hour into the forest, a growl from his stomach reminds him that his last meal had been some time ago. Within his backpack still remained a single candy bar. But not wanting to consume the last of his food, he sighs and leaves it where it is, much to the loud protest of his stomach.

Time passes as he continues making his way through the forest. The sun gradually makes its descent toward the horizon. The shadows begin growing long. In the deepening gloom, his imagination turns the surroundings into a veritable host of frightful beasts. Every sound makes him jump, every shadow contains a

monster. After the sixth murderous beast bent on his destruction turns out to be an old stump overgrown by a bush, he figures it to be time to find a place to hole up for the night.

But there was no place. All about him was nothing but trees and more trees. Sleeping upon the ground held little interest as he didn't want to be awakened by a hungry carnivore. He turns his attention to the upper boughs and locates a sturdy one forming a crook with the truck that has accessible lower branches. Climbing never having been one of his strengths, it takes several attempts before making it off the ground. He reaches the limb chosen to be where he will spend his first night upon this world and settles down in the crook. Leaning his back against the tree trunk, he tries and fails miserably to get comfortable.

The forest descends into a place of haunting shadows and mysterious noises as the night gradually deepens into darkness. Hungry, scared and exhausted, he clings to the tree. His body hurts from hundreds of scratches received from pushing through obstinate bushes all afternoon. The throbbing from his feet and ankles lends another level to his misery. Shifting around as best he can, he simply can't find any position that is comfortable. It's not long before his bottom begins to hurt then grow numb, forcing him to continue moving about in a fruitless attempt to alleviate his discomfort.

In the tree scared and alone, the light gradually fading away around him, for the first time he truly knows what it means to be alone. The intricate canopy of leaves prevents even the smallest glimmer of starlight from coming through. He sits there in the dark, head resting against the bole of the tree and listens to the sounds of

the forest. Off in the distance he can hear the passage of some large creature as it makes its way through the underbrush. Not long after that, from off in another direction comes the sound of two animals fighting. Hoping nothing finds him in his perch, he hugs the tree all the harder.

The morning sun wakes a very tired, cold and sore Percy. The events of the night before showed him that to remain in the forest will mean his death. I gotta get out of here. _No more pussyfooting_ _around, I have to cover ground before night comes!_

Making sure the forest floor holds no menacing predators, he makes his way from the tree. He then takes care of his morning business, realizing that plant leaves are not a good substitute, and turns his mind to food, or rather his lack thereof.

Nearby stands a bush bearing little pink berries. In his starved state, they look delicious. Walking over to the bush he pulls off one of the berries. Holding it between his fingers, the thought occurs to him that the berry may very well be poisonous.

He contemplates his chances of survival if it is in fact poisonous; they aren't good, but the growling of his stomach cannot be denied. Figuring one won't kill him, he puts it in his mouth and bites into the firm flesh of the berry just hard enough to squirt forth a small measure of its tart juice. Not very ripe but not entirely unpleasant either. Chewing it slowly, he waits to see if there will be any unpleasant reactions. When none materialize, he swallows it.

Picking several more of the riper ones, he wraps them in a leaf before putting them in his backpack. If he doesn't get sick in an hour or two then he will eat the rest.

After jumping for a third time at the loud cry of a nearby bird, Percy comes to the conclusion that he is going to need more than a Riptide should the wolves return. Judging by his slow rate of progress through the forest, it's unlikely that he will break free before night comes again, and he may not remain unmolested.

Thinking about his walking stick, and how it is in many ways like a spear, he gets an idea. Pausing for a moment, he opens the book on magic and makes sure he understands what he must do.

First, he forms a visualization of his desired outcome, then puts together the words. He leans his walking stick against the side of a tree, takes three steps back and says:

_**As straight and true as a spear can be,**_

_**Filled with the strength of an old oak tree.**_

_**Make it sharp, to penetrate steel,**_

_**And perfectly balanced for user to feel.**_

With the last word comes the surge of power from deep within him. He watches as the walking stick slowly changes, becoming the mirror image of his visualization. Its surface smoothes, the end on the ground rounds off while the other comes to a very fine point.

When the spell runs its course, where the walking stick once stood, now stands a dark brown spear. Percy waits a moment to ensure nothing else may happen, such as the spear exploding or something equally unpleasant. When nothing does, he steps forward and tests the sharpened tip with his finger. He jerks his hand back and a drop of blood wells out. _Sharp,_ _I hardly even gave it any pressure._ Feeling somewhat better for having a weapon, he takes the spear and once again sets off toward the west.

What about armour, magical shields, spells of protection? As handy as having those would be, Percy simply didn't wish to push his luck as far as magic goes_. I'm new at this. Keep it "Simple_ _Stupid."_Besides, he hadn't the faintest idea how to create something like that. He didn't know enough about how to make a suit of armour, so how could he create one with magic?

No, he figures to come at this magic business slowly, gradually growing in proficiency over time. He only hopes this world will allow him such a luxury.

Late in the morning, he comes upon a small clearing. He pauses at the edge upon spying several rabbits. His stomach has been grumbling for the past hour, those berries hadn't done much to satiate his hunger. As he gazes upon the rabbits, a memory of when his Thalia had once caught and cooked a rabbit during one of their camping trips makes it even worse.

Knowing that his skill rating with a spear was probably somewhere near zero, he comes up with a spell to help his aim. Holding his spear and preparing to throw, he quietly says:

_**Spear of mine please strike true,**_

_**Strike the rabbit and go right through.**_

As the last syllable is spoken, he takes aim at the nearest rabbit, draws back his arm and throws. When the spear leaves his hand, he again feels the surge of power. The spear flies unerringly through the air to impale the rabbit. True to the words of the spell, the tip of the spear passes completely through the rabbit and embeds itself deep within the ground. The attack causes rabbits to scatter in all directions. In no time, the clearing was deserted save for the lone, dead rabbit.

_Yeah, Baby!_

Excited, Percy runs to the rabbit, watching as it kicks in its death throes. It took some doing to pull his spear from the ground. Next time, he may have to alter his wording so as to only have the spear only kill the rabbit, not pass all the way through. But what's the difference, he had done it!

Once the spear came free, he turns his attention to the rabbit. Gazing at it, he suddenly realizes he hasn't a clue what to do now.

The only thing he has that could be considered sharp is the spear which will be little use in skinning a rabbit. Looking around the clearing, he spies a hand-sized stone. Striking it against a larger one, the smaller stone splits in two. One half has a semi-sharp edge; it should work.

Very carefully he uses the rock to slice off the head and feet. Feeling slightly nauseated, Percy takes the rock and slowly peels off the skin. The rock is definitely not the best tool for the job but he eventually has a rabbit ready for the spit.

His blood soaked hands remind him of Annabeth, and a shudder runs through him, his gorge rising. _Steady boy, don't let the past rattle_ _you._

Placing the carcass on a layer of leaves, Percy uses dirt to rid his hands of much of the blood before gathering kindling. After clearing a site for the fire, he stacks the wood together then places bits of dried moss beneath.

_**Moss I placed under the wood**_

_**Ignite so I can cook my food**_

Hokey though his wording may be, they prove effective. The moss begins to smoke, then bursts into flame. He kneels and gently blows on the flickering flame, coaxing it higher until the kindling catches. Satisfied that the fire will continue on its own, he gathers several sticks to create a makeshift spit.

Once it's set and the fat from the rabbit begins dripping into the fire, he relaxes against a tree trunk. Every once in a while, the far off cry of a wolf echoes through the trees. His fear of being discovered spikes each time. He definitely does not wish to spend another night in the trees, but what choice does he have?

The wolves are remarkably like the ones you would expect to find in a forest back home. In fact, all the animals he has seen so far have been very Earth-like. If it wasn't for the little creature, he could very well be back home on a campout.

_**Crash!**_

Startled out of his Sleep, Percy finds the spit that had once held his lunch burning in the fire, and his dinner running away in the mouth of what looks like a small dog. _Stupid, daydreaming fool!_

Lurching to his feet, he races after. Running under bushes and around trees, the dog quickly out-paces him and is gone, along with his lunch.

"Damn!"

Returning to his fire, Percy takes his spear and looks around the clearing for more rabbits or an acceptable substitute. Nothing! His yell and the chasing of the dog must have scared everything away.

_No use sitting around here_! Using his foot, he puts out the fire by covering it with dirt. Grabbing his backpack, he stalks off with self-deprecating recriminations running through his mind, and a fierce growl in his belly.

No more than half an hour goes by before he has found, killed and begun roasting another small animal. Not sure exactly what it is, or was, it kind of looks like a squirrel but the size of a small cat. This time he keeps his wits about him and remains alert for any scavengers who might happen by.

The aroma of roasting meat makes his stomach cramp. Impatient for the meat to be done, he removes it from the fire when it has cooked "enough." Taking the meat to a nearby tree, he sits with his back against the trunk and proceeds to eat.

As he bites into the roasted meat, the juices run down his chin.

_Never has anything tasted so good. Of course, I've never been this_ _hungry before in my life. Wonder what Mom would do with this_ _if she was here?_ Thinking of his Mom's cooking brings back the feeling of homesickness.

It seemed like he had just started when the last of the meat had been stripped from the bone. He feels much better now that he has something more substantial than berries in his stomach. A nearby stream provides the opportunity to clean his hands and face, as well as a much needed drink. He also washes the blood off his "skinning" stone and places it in his backpack. More than likely, he will have need of it again.

Refreshed, he grabs his backpack and spear and sets out once more in search of Trendle.

The nearby stream flows in the general direction so he decides to follow it. There is less of a chance of being turned around if he uses it as a guide. Also, it might eventually lead to civilization. Streams lead to rivers, rivers to lakes and ponds. And where there is water, there are usually people he felt safe near water as this was his father's domain. Berry bushes along the streambed hold numerous berries. After eating a dozen or so he gathers a number of the ripest ones and wraps them in a leaf before placing them in his backpack.

The rest of the afternoon proceeds in similar manner as the morning; forging through inhospitable undergrowth bent on barring his way at all cost, relieved only by all too infrequent clearings. He did encounter one meadow that was rather extensive boasting two fair sized pools. Both were crystal clear, and in the afternoon sun, could clearly see their bounty of dark-green fish with twin red stripes near the tail.

An hour before nightfall, the land began a more downward slope that ends at an abrupt drop. The stream flows over the drop to cascade down the uneven surface in the guise of a small waterfall only to form a small pond thirty feet below. An area to the right of the water would make an ideal campsite. With the wall of the drop at its back, and flanked by the pond on one side and a large fallen tree on the other, it will provide a modicum of shelter through the night.

He first tosses his spear to the clearing below, then works his way down the side of the drop. Once at the bottom, he rests his pack against the backdrop then starts gathering wood for the fire. After a sufficient quantity has been gathered, he takes his spear and sets out in search of game. It doesn't take long before another rabbit has met its end. Back at camp, he uses his skinning stone and preps it for the fire.

Using the same spell as before, he soon has the fire burning merrily and places the rabbit upon the spit. Sitting there with the waterfall sprinkling into the pond twenty feet away, he listens to the fat pop and crackle as drips fall into the fire. He feels good. Another day has passed without mishap. He's getting the hang of this world, magic hasn't been too difficult, at least not the simple spells he has attempted.

Turning the rabbit occasionally for an even cook, he relaxes and enjoys the peaceful interlude. The aroma coming off the meat is wonderful. He gets up and walks over to the pond. It is a clear, sparkling blue. Kneeling at the edge, he takes a good long drink. The water is so pure and crisp that he doubts that there could be anything like it back home.

With the sun descending below the treetops, night is fast approaching. Returning to the spit, he checks the rabbit, sees that it is not quite ready, then grabs his backpack and removes the berries he had gathered earlier. Unwrapping them, he pops three in his mouth then sets the others aside to have with the rabbit.

By the time the rabbit is fully cooked and the outer skin is a dark brown, shadows have fully enveloped the campsite. Taking the rabbit off the spit, he settles down against the backdrop and eats with gusto only starvation can provide.

Once his hunger has been satiated, Percy discards the carcass quite a ways from the camp to prevent it from drawing predators. On the way back, he gathers more wood, having no wish to freeze through another night. Already with the sun down, a chill has crept into the air. Keeping a fire going all night will bring him comfort and hopefully safety from curious animals.

Stoking the fire, he settles down to sleep. Lying on his back and wishing for a blanket, he stares at the night sky and watches as the night deepens and the stars come out. Events of the past two days play through his mind. It would be hard to credit the truth of it all if he hadn't been living through it.

The book on magic gave very little actual instruction in how to work it; mainly just theory and suggestions.

He grins upon thinking about the little ditties he threw together for his spells. How simple and unimaginative they were. Not at all like the flowing, poetry variety of spells one finds in books. But they had worked, hadn't they? And isn't that all that really matters? The book hadn't said anything about increasing the effectiveness of a spell by upgrading the wording used. A wooden spoon is just as effective when eating soup as a silver one. Not sure exactly where he had heard that little piece of homespun advice, but it certainly fits the situation.

Sleeping near the fire provides him with a sense of security lacking the night before. The soft sounds of the waterfall commingled with the fire's crackle and pop eventually lull him to sleep.

**A/n::: Guys this is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh, your review's are highly appreciated, Flames will be Ignored if anybody wants correct me feel free to point mistakes and I would be try correct as much as possible.**

**Sorry about the formatting guys I just hadn't noticed, I know it was so noticeable, Sue me I was too engrossed in making right story with my idea's...**

**Special thanks to Deathgaurdian24 for his constant support in correcting me out...I have made corrections here and there**  
**I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :: Guy's Thanks for your review's your feedback did help a lot, I was waiting for the views to cross at least 50 to update, Anyways here's the chapter

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything; All credit goes to Rick Riordan & Brian S Pratt

Third person POV(Continuation from previous chapter)

He awakes shivering several times during the night and puts more wood on the fire to keep warm. The coming of dawn finds him frozen and that his fire has died. Chilled to the bone, teeth chattering and breath misting in the morning air, he stirs the coals and discovers a few embers still aglow. The addition of small twigs and moss sparks a flame. After adding several larger pieces, Percy soon basks in the fire's warmth.

Clouds have rolled in during the night. It looked like rain might be in the forecast. Percy is happy since rain will add some calmness to the discomfort he already feels. Sleeping on the cold, hard ground has left him with a sore body and a crick in his neck. The few remaining berries make an inadequate breakfast. What he wouldn't give right now for his bed back home and one of his Mom's Blue Pancakes or camp's blue cherry coke. Sighing, he pops the last berry in his mouth and stands. A final glance to the cloud-filled sky above, a sigh, then he sets about readying for the continuation of his quest for Trendle. His backpack he slings over his shoulder; the spear makes due as a walking stick. He leaves the pond and waterfall behind to follow the stream as it makes its way through the trees. Percy encounters more of the berry bushes throughout the morning.

It is fortunate that they grow in such abundance. As the day progresses, breaks in the forest canopy allow glimpses of the gathering clouds. Near mid-day, thunder rumbles off in the distance. Shortly afterward, another stream joins the one he is following, increasing its width and depth.

When the grumbling of his stomach tells him it is lunchtime, he takes a break at a small clearing at water's edge. After making a fire, he wades into the stream with his spear, this time looking for a fish to fry. Using a variation on his hunting spell, Percy soon has a large fish impaled upon the end of his spear. Pleased, he returns to camp and in no time has it roasting over the fire.

The forest continuously grows darker and darker as the thunder crashes ever louder. When the fish is ready Percy eats it quickly, though this time he saves half for later. He wraps what's left in a leaf before putting it in his backpack. After extinguishing the fire, he sets a quick pace downstream looking to cover more ground before its dark, a drop of rain lands upon the tip of his nose; more soon follow there's a brilliant flash of lightning followed instantly by a thunderous crack and the heavens are unleashed. Torrential rain pelts him. _Now __Who got Zeus toga in a twist, but he had a feeling this is not Zeus doing's ._he turns about and glances to the rain coming down in what his Mom always called a "gully washer." Rain reenergises him to movequickly later at evening he sets a quick pace looking for shelter to spend night. He comes to an area where the trees thin out somewhat and spies a ridgeline off to the south, a little over a hundred yards away. There looks to be an opening at the base of the ridge that may be a cave. As he moves toward the promise of shelter. Hurrying quickly, he speeds his way through the trees, just as he enters the clearing before the cave, the cave is dark but the intermittent flashes of lightning reveal how it extends deeper into the hillside. Relief turns to wariness as his imagination fills the deep shadows of the cave's farthest recesses with carnivorous beasts. He grips his spear all the harder and moves closer to the mouth of the cave.

_It's just your imagination working overtime, Percy ol boy. What you need is a fire to dispel the shadows and put your mind at ease._

The thought of sitting all night in the dark is not something he wants to contemplate. A glance to the torrential downpour that still hammered the earth makes it clear that any firewood will be soaked and unusable. _Maybe a spell to make a glowing orb? _

Working out the spell doesn't take very long as spell formulation is becoming easier. Concentrating to maintain the visualization, he says:

_**Glowing orb to dispel the night**_

_**Bright as a hundred watt light**_

_**From you no heat need I feel**_

_**Go and travel as I will.**_

With the last word, he stretches out his hand and a glowing orb, cool and firm to the touch, forms on his hand. He smiles in satisfaction and places the orb on a nearby stone. Unlike his previous spells, after the initial surge of power, there remains a very slight draining of power. _Guess the orb needs a continual source of power, like a light bulb, in order to keep working._

With the orb's illumination filling the cave, he now notices many bones lying scattered across the floor. _Must be the lair of a predator, or used to be. _Not feeling secure until ensuring that he is definitely alone, he takes the orb and holds it aloft as he moves deeper within the cave. It doesn't extend much farther and the end is soon reached. Aside from a collection of bones twice that of what had been encountered near the entrance, it was deserted. From the lack of animal musk and no fresh kills, Percy deduces that the cave hasn't seen an occupant for some time.

Feeling better, he returns to the front of the cave and concentrates on the orb, dimming its light so it is not quite so bright. Reaching into his backpack, he takes the fish left over from lunch and sits down by the entrance of the cave. Pulling out the book taken from the waiting room, he reads more as he eats. A lot of what it says makes sense. It isn't a textbook on magic, just an overview to get you started.

By the time he's done eating, daylight has faded yet more. Behind the clouds, the sun must be nearing the treetops. Yawning, he realizes just how tired he is. Replacing the book back within his backpack, he makes ready for sleep.

One of the things mentioned in the book is how it takes a mage's concentration to keep a spell active. It occurs to him that should he fall asleep, the orb could very well go out. Not wanting to wake to complete darkness, he works on a spell that will enable the orb to continue glowing all night, even while he's asleep. Coming up with the words, he concentrates on his desired effect and then casts his spell.

_**Glowing orb,**_

_**Soothing light,**_

_**Maintain thyself,**_

'_**Till morning's light.**_

With the final word, he again feels the surge of power, but this time it feels as if he's being sucked dry. Unable to halt the outpouring of power, he feels a tremendous amount being drawn from him, the effect of which leaves him greatly weakened. Gasping as his knees buckle, he drops to the floor and pants heavily until the spell runs its course. Dots dance before his eyes as he fights to retain consciousness.

The battle is touch and go for a few anxious moments, but he manages to keep from passing out. Lying on the cave floor with barely the strength to keep his heart beating, he comes to the realization that there may be a limit to what he can do with magic. The orb sits on the rock next to him, still glowing, unchanged. The constant, minute draining of power felt earlier is now gone and the orb no longer requires his concentration to keep from disappearing. Happy that he managed the spell but not about the effect on him, he realizes he's going to have to be more careful in what he attempts before it kills him and he was sure if not for the rain today spell would had dried him up. His strength slowly returns, and when he feels able, crawls over to his backpack. He pulls it beneath his head and finally gives in to the weakness.

Awakening in the middle of the night, it takes some time before he becomes aware as to what awakened him. When his eyes finally focus, dread overcomes him as he realizes that he is no longer alone in the cave. A wolf has entered and stands not three feet away, sniffing the glowing orb. Hoping to scare the wolf away, Percy concentrates and says very softly:

_**Orb of soft soothing light**_

_**Flash to brilliance bright.**_

The orb flashes momentarily into a brilliantly, blinding light. At the same time, Percy sits up and lets out a savage, primal scream as he uncaps Riptide and swings wildly. The wolf jumps two feet off the ground with an oozing wound, turns and races out of the cave with a yelp. That spell, so soon after weakening himself earlier, leaves him light headed and dizzy.

Using his spear to steady himself, he manages to get to his feet and looks out into the night. There in the rain he finds a dozen pair of glowing eyes staring back at him. Using what little strength he has left, he holds his Riptide Steady and yells at the wolves, but they fail to react.

_Now what? _He leans upon the spear for support. _You're in a pickle for sure. _Still drained from the earlier spell, he doesn't feel like he can afford to do much magic. _Can't make myself any weaker or I won't be able to defend myself should that become necessary_. Thinking for a second, he reaches down for a small stone, and as he prepares to throw, says,

_**Little stone, little stone**_

_**With speed of a bullet**_

_**Hit that wolf's hide**_

_**And go right through it.**_

With the last word he throws the stone at a pair of eyes. There is a crack in the air as the stone shoots forward in a sudden burst of speed. A loud, sickening thud along with the sound of snapping bones tells the tale and a pair of glowing eyes vanish. The rest of the pack break out of their immobility. Yelping and howling, they flee into the night.

Dots dancing before his eyes; Percy sits and rests his head on his knees, panting. _Too much. No way can I do any more_. If the wolves come back tonight he's a dead man for he has nothing left.

Remaining awake turns out to be an exercise in futility. He's simply too exhausted. Trusting to fate, he lies down with head on backpack and quickly passes out. Sometime in early morning, the rain stops, and when the first rays of sunlight enters the cave, the glowing orb vanishes.

A rustling near his head startles him awake and he sits up quickly, fearful that the wolves had returned. He discovers instead a small dog similar to the one that had made off with his dinner earlier. The animal is looking straight at him, still and unmoving. "Boo!" Percy cries loudly frightening the dog, causing it to run from the cave.

His head feels like it's about to crack open and he's shaky. Using his spear to aid him, he climbs to his feet and shoulders his backpack. At the mouth of the cave, Percy searches for any indication that the wolves are still in the area. It is with much relief that he looks out and finds the clearing before the cave vacant. He does, however, see the one he killed and the hole in its chest where the stone had struck. To his utter shock, the back half of the wolf had been blown away by the force of the impact. Sorrow for the wolf comes over him even though he knows the wolf, if given a chance, would have had him for a late night snack. Keeping an eye open for any of its pack-mates, he makes his way back toward the stream and continues following it westward.

The rains of the night before have swollen the stream. Its water rushes pell-mell over rocks in its bed. His strength slowly returns throughout the morning and by noon, the headache and shaking go away, More berry bushes provide a morning snack as well as sufficient quantities to resupply his pack.

He continues following the streambed. Sometime after noon, motion from downstream brings him to an abrupt halt. A shiver courses down his spine upon spying a wolf standing amidst the trees, watching him. He bends over and picks up several stones, placing all but one in his pocket. Looking back toward where the wolf had stood, he readies to throw the stone, but the wolf is gone.

For the next several hours, wolves can be seen amidst the trees, pacing him along his side of the stream. Every time he pauses to try and take one out with a stone as he had the night before, the wolves melt back into the forest. Their intermittent howls were a force of fear as he quickened his pace through the forest.

By this time, the stream has swollen to twice its size; several tributaries having joined with it. The stream was becoming more of a river, having a width in places exceeding twenty feet.

Percy encounters another large tributary cutting across his path. Standing upon a grassy knoll on the far side, a wolf stands motionless as it stares him down. Reaching into his pocket, Percy takes a stone and cocks his arm back to throw. Forming a visualization of the stone striking the wolf with great force, he repeats the incantation used back at the cave and throws.

Before the stone flies from his hand, the wolf lets out with a spine-chilling howl. Several answering howls erupt from out of the trees all around him and break his concentration resulting in the ruination of the spell. Without the power of magic behind it, the stone flies wide and lands in a bush several feet wide of the mark. Wolves burst from behind bushes and trees.

Percy turns and flees toward the river where he's strongest. Their growls and snarls give swift speed to his flight. The wolves close fast and his flight is cut short as he is forced to turn toward them, Riptide held out before him. Swinging the weapon to and fro, he is momentarily successful at keeping the wolves at bay. He backs up slowly until his feet enter the coolness of the water's edge.

A large wolf leaps for his throat and Percy brings the Riptide around just in time, piercing the wolf's chest. Though dead, the wolf's momentum carries it forward and slams square into Percy, knocking him backward into the water. The wolf's dead weight settles upon him and nearly prevents him from raising his head above the water.

A other wolf darts in and only a quick Reflex from him prevented the animal from sinking its jaws into his leg. Over a dozen wolves are arrayed before him along the shoreline. For the moment they appear content to merely watch as he backs farther into the river.

Two steps, three, he slowly puts distance between himself and the wolves. At step number four, as if by some unseen signal, the wolves rush him en masse. He manages to strike the onrushing wolves

With the broadside of the spear, even managing to stab a few;

He slashed, sidestepped, and jumped aside and two more less wolves to deal with Percy flung himself at nearest wolf and they both flew through the water at the momentum.

The Wolf's dark Brown eyes stared at him in complete and utter shock. Wolf growled at him. He shot a Gust of huge gallons of water at the wolves, sending them tumbling through the water. They recovered quickly and ran out of river quickly, and one wolf lunged towards him, digging claws into his Leg. Percy growled in anger, throwing a wave of icy shards towards them. He stopped them, but it slightly depleted his energy. Wolves suddenly leaped forward, slashing their claws at his chest breaking the skin. Percy gritted his teeth, he felt blood ooze from his chest. But it wasn't enough to kill him. The water around him stained red from his blood. Drawing up his energy he blasted the wolves with a thick wave of pure force, Front wolves tried to dodge it but they were too slow. The wolves tumbled backwards, There head crashing down on a pile of rocks on the seabed floor.

I got out of harm's way just in time because they were back to normal again. They looked taken aback and turned towards me. I stood a bit away, the wolves' crowd now in front of me. An idea struck me. I concentrated on the water in the river and willed all of it above the wolves. I raised my arm while doing so. Meanwhile the wolves charged again. They were instantly thrown back by the wind pressure. Hundreds of gallons of water rose up into the air on my order. Even to me, the huge floating mass of water looked intimidating. The wolves were instantly dead & washed away to deep down the river. I sighed with relief relaxed and fell back on the river bed. I was really exhausted. I looked at the sky. Suddenly an arrow shot past me, missing me by an inch.

_**Thwock!**_

An arrow takes the wolf in the side. Mortally wounded, the beast thrashes in the water. Looking over his shoulder, Percy stares across the stream in disbelief to where a man stands with bow in hand.

"Come on. _**Move! **_Stay there and you're going to die."

With the prospect of surviving this ordeal once again a reality,

Renewed strength fills his limbs. As the dead animal sinks beneath the surface, His wounded leg healing gradually, though progress was slow, Percy reaches the shallows just as his leg gives out altogether. The man puts an arm under Percy's shoulder and helps walk him from the river. Percy gives his benefactor a weak "Thanks" before collapsing

Into unconsciousness.

A/N:: Guys please do review & give me your feedback, I will be updating the chapter every 2-3 days, Sorry about the previous chappies flaw's.

I want to convey my Special thanks' to **Deathgaurdian24**, **You are right...NOT**, **vPxForerunnerx**, **SharkAttack719** for their valuable feedbacks & review's hopefully I don't disappoint you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:: Yay! I just crossed 200 mark of views, Guys thanks for reading the story, it would be great if you reviewed, I want to know if you liked or not, anyways here's the chapter.**

**Minecraft1236: Thanks for the review, this new character will be for a while, I hope wouldn't disappoint you about the new character**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter Three**

Disoriented upon awakening, Percy's first thought is that he's laying abed back in his room after coming out of a particularly vivid dream. Unfortunately, reality sets in and memory returns; and so too does the pain. _It wasn't a dream._

The room bears little resemblance to the one in which he spent the majority of his time the last few years. The walls were fashioned of lengths of timber set horizontally such as one might find in a log cabin. There is very little in the way of furnishings, merely the bed, a night stand and a chest with clothes folded neatly across the top. His spear and backpack rest in the corner next to the chest with his clothes. _Clothes?_

Lifting the covers, he discovers that he's naked as the day he was born; the only exception being the bandage covering the wound on his leg where the wolf had bit him. Not sure how he came to be in this place, he does vaguely remember someone at the edge of the stream helping to fight off the wolves.

Daylight filters in through a small window in the far wall. The soft pink tinge in the sky beyond indicates that sundown must be approaching. _Or could it be dawn? _Beyond the window comes the sound of wood being split with an axe. A slightly off-key whistling tune accompanies the chopping.

Lying quietly, he listens to the _whack, whack, whack_. When the chopping stops, footsteps are heard making their way around the cabin. From the other side of his bedroom door comes the squeal of hinges in need of oiling, followed by the thudding of wood being dumped into what Percy envisions to be a wood-box.

After an anxious moment of silence during which Percy strains to hear what is going on out there, nervousness fills him when footsteps start coming toward the door to his room. He listens with growing trepidation as they draw closer.

_Will he be friend or foe? _Praying for the one who approaches to be counted among the former but fearing he may be of the latter, Percy glances toward the spear leaning against the wall. For a split-second, he contemplates going for it, but then the footsteps stop just outside the door and know the opportunity has past. He watches with apprehension as the door handle turns.

In walks the man who had been at the river. Seeing Percy awake, he pauses just within the door and gives him a disarming smile. "Finally awake, I see. You slept all night and through most of this day. I bet you're hungry. Yes?"

He's in his mid forties, about six feet tall with brown hair, and quite muscular. Nothing fat about him, he's in very good shape. Dressed in woodsman's attire, he has a clean if not stylish appearance. Earlier apprehension is soon alleviated by the man's friendly demeanour.

A loud rumbling from his belly answers the question. Percy gives him a nod. After a moment of silence, he asks, "Where am I? And who do I have to thank for my life?"

"As to where you are, you are here, in my cabin. My name is Ceryn and I am the Forest Warden in these parts.

"Ceryn?" Percy says, hoping to have pronounced the name correctly. "My name's Percy Jackson. I appreciate you Help." Ceryn's grin widens. "Glad I was there to help. You can rest for a little while longer. Supper's cooking and will be a few more minutes before its ready." He gestured toward the clothes upon the chest. "I cleaned them a bit, washed out the worst of it. If you have the strength and wish to get dressed, you can join me in the other room. If not, I'll bring a bowl in here." He waits for Percy' reaction. When none is forthcoming, he mumbles, "Strangest clothes I've ever seen," then turns about and without another word closes the door as he leaves the room. Soon, the sounds of puttering could be heard coming from the outer room.

Not really having the energy or drive to leave the comfort of the bed, but not wanting to eat dinner lying naked beneath the covers either, Percy gingerly sits up and swings his legs over the edge. The movement causes the throbbing in his leg to increase. He remains sitting for a few moments to gather his courage before braving the pain and stand.

As soon as he comes within reach of his spear, he takes it and uses it for support. Doing so did much to relieve his discomfort. He finds that his clothes have indeed been cleaned, and dresses. Once clothed, he Checks for Riptide, he's relived to find it in his pocket & carries his backpack over to the bed and sitting once more, takes inventory of what remains of his meagre possessions. Everything is there except the book explaining the workings of magic. He does a visual search of the area where his backpack had sat, but fails to find it. It occurs to him that he could possibly have lost it during his flight from, and subsequent fight with, the wolves. But that doesn't seem likely as the backpack had been closed tightly throughout the ordeal and still remains so. _Could_ _Ceryn have taken it? _Percy didn't want to believe that of his benefactor, but what did he really know about the man?

Deciding to take things one step at a time, he returns his pack to the corner. Hobbling across the room with the aid of his spear, he opens the door and peers through to the outer room.

Beyond he finds a room three times the size of the one in which he awoke. In the center sits a wooden table with three chairs. One wall holds several shelves containing plates and other cooking equipment. Set against another section of wall is a simple wooden desk atop which papers lay in haphazard fashion. An inkwell sits near the stack of papers with a quill lying beside it.

The bow that used by Ceryn hangs near the desk along with a quiver of arrows. On the side of the bow opposite the quiver lies a scabbarded sword and shield, both of which have the look of having been well used.

Attention drawn to the opening of the door, Ceryn spies him and gives a nod as the Warden continues slicing vegetables for a big stew pot. Indicating the table with a jerk of his head, he says, "Have a seat. This will need to cook a little longer."

Hobbling to the table, Percy looks longingly toward the stew pot simmering upon a hook over a gently burning fire in the fireplace. The mouth-watering aroma it emits causes his stomach to growl. Taking a seat facing Ceryn he says, "I haven't had a good meal for a while." Ceryn grins and chuckles. "Whether this will be what you call good or not, you'll have to decide." Finishing with the preparations, he places the pot on a hook over the fire in the hearth to finish cooking. After filling two mugs from a pitcher, he brings them to the table.

Percy takes the one offered him, looks within and sniffs uncertainly. "It's just ale, lad. You look like you could use some." Giving him a wink, Ceryn tosses back his mug and takes a deep draught. Bringing the mug to his mouth, Percy hesitantly takes a sip.

When the liquid hits his tongue, he has to admit it wasn't bad. A little strong for his taste, but not worse than some of the stuff he has tried over at his mortal friend place. Glancing to Ceryn, Percy notices that he's being scrutinized.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions about me?"

"Yes, a couple. But your business is just that, your business. You seem a nice enough lad. You needn't feel obligated to tell me anything more than what you want." Ceryn sets his mug on the table then returns to the stew pot where he stirs it with a large wooden spoon. "Can't let it burn on the bottom."

"That's what my Mom always says, too." Remembering times sitting in his Mom's kitchen while she cooked makes him a little homesick. "She must have been a nice woman, a good cook maybe?" He casts a look to Percy and receives a nod in reply. Returning his attention to the pot, he stirs the stew a few more times. Once satisfied that it isn't in any immediate danger of burning, he sets the spoon on the counter and returns to the table. Grabbing his mug, he downs the rest of it. "She was the best. Sometimes there would be little in the house, yet she could whip up the most wonderful dinners." Memories of fine meals make his stomach growl loudly.

"It'll be just a few minutes longer." "Where am I exactly?"

A surprised look comes over Ceryn. "You mean you don't even know where you are?" "Not really." After taking another sip of the not entirely-unpleasant ale, he adds, "I've been lost."

The Forest Warden studies his face for a moment before answering. "You are near the Kelewan River, not far from the township of Trendle. The forest I found you in is called The Dark Forest of Kelewan. Nothing really dark about it unless you come here ill prepared. It's my job to help people in trouble, like yourself, and if need be get a crew to clear the roads when a tree falls and blocks the trails."

Pausing for another sip of ale, Percy then asks. "How far is it to Trendle?"  
"About a day and a half's walk. In your condition you'll never make it. You will need to rest at least until tomorrow. I'm heading there in the morning and could take you if you like."  
"I'd appreciate that, thank you."

Percy was warming to this Ceryn. A rather genial chap, his easy speech and relaxed demeanour put Percy at ease. Ceryn goes to inspect the stew once again. Using the spoon to take a taste, he nods approvingly and removes the pot from the fire. After setting it on the table, he crosses to the shelves and selects two bowls and a pair of smaller, wooden spoons. Returning to the table, he hands one of each to Percy.

Following Ceryn's lead, Percy dips his spoon into the stew pot and proceeds to fill his bowl. The stew has a thick gravy and contains many different vegetables, some unfamiliar, with a little bit of meat. While he fills his bowl, Ceryn fetches a loaf of bread. Using his belt knife, the Warden slices off two thick pieces and hands one to Percy.

Breaking off a corner, Percy dips the bread into the stew's gravy. When the gravy covered bread hits his taste buds, his salivary glands go into overtime. This tastes great! Taking up his spoon, he eagerly scoops as much meat and veggies as the utensil can hold.

"Oh, man," he mumbles appreciatively as he chews. The meat is flavourful without being tough and the veggies are soft yet still firm. Eating with gusto, Percy soon empties his bowl and is scooping a second helping out of the pot.  
"Hungry?"

Percy realizes that he is starting his second bowl while Ceryn still has yet to finish his first. Slightly embarrassed at eating so fast and greedily, he replies, "Either I am totally starving or this is the best stew I have ever had!"

Ceryn chuckles. "Maybe it's a little bit of both. Eat as much as you can hold, you look like you could use it." Scooping out another helping, the Forest Warden re-fills his bowl from the stew pot then cuts another section of bread for himself and Percy.

Once the meal is over and hunger has been satisfied, Ceryn takes the bowls and spoons outside to the river and washes them. Bringing them back inside, he sets them on the shelf then places a lid on the stew pot before moving it over onto a side table.

Night has fallen by this time, the only light being that from the fire. Ceryn settles into a chair near the fire and pulls out his pipe. Filling it with pipe weed, he sets a smouldering stick from the fire to it and puffs several times. He tosses the stick back within the fire and leans back in his chair as pipe smoke begins to encircle his head.

Percy brings a chair and sits next to the Warden. The warmth coming from the flames feels good and quickly relaxes him. He watches the flames dance as they consume the wood, thinking how his life had changed over the past few days. From camp, to the woods, and now a friendly Warden's home, he can't help but wonder what the next day will hold. Though thoughts of the past two days and what may lie ahead occupy his mind, he has a hard time keeping his eyes open. Repeatedly, his head droops to his chest only to suddenly jerk back up. Noticing his problem, Ceryn offers him the bed he awoke in earlier, an offer Percy is no way able to refuse. After thanking his host, he uses his spear again as a crutch and makes his way to the back room. Climbing into bed, he thinks to himself_, Lucky to have_ _found Ceryn. Not many would have taken a stranger into their home_ _and fed them. I owe him a lot. _A few lingering thoughts about what the next day may hold are all that he is allowed before sleep takes him.

_**Thud!**_

The sound of the bedroom door crashing open startles Percy out of a deep sleep. Sitting bolt upright, he turns bleary eyes toward the doorway. Three sword-wielding men wearing worn, mismatched pieces of armour enter and do a quick look around. Upon seeing Percy, one of them turns to holler out the door, "There's another one in here, a lad hiding in the bed. Ceryn lied!"

From outside comes the reply. "Bring him out. We'll take care of both of 'em."

One of the men heads toward the bed.

Percy is still unsure what is going on as the man takes him roughly by the arm and hauls him to his feet. Pain from his wound shoots up his leg as his foot hits the floor. Crying out in pain, he is propelled through the door with a shove. Percy stumbles into the front room, his injured leg protesting with every pain-filled step.

Another rough shove from behind and he's pushed toward the door leading outside. Despite the throbbing in his leg, he somehow makes it through the doorway without falling.

Not far from the front of the cabin are two more men with drawn swords standing next to a bound body on the ground. As Percy is pushed forward, he discovers it to be Ceryn. He's relieved to see the Forest Warden turn his head and glance silently at him. At least Ceryn is still conscious and alert. One of the men who took him from the cabin pulls his arms behind his back where they are bound painfully tight. Once his hands are secured, he's pushed roughly to the ground next to Ceryn. "Don't move and keep your mouth shut!" one of the four sword wielding men commands.

Percy glances at the man and nods. Seeing that Percy plans to cooperate, the guard grunts then turns to his partner.

With their captor's attention, for the moment, focused elsewhere, he scoots closer to Ceryn until they are less than a foot apart. "Who are these guys?"

"Outlaws. They're mad because I brought one of them in and was executed. He killed two women who were travelling through here a while back."

"What are they going to do with us?"

"They'll probably torture and kill me. You…" Ceryn pauses as one of the guards glances in their direction. When the guard again focuses his attention elsewhere, he continues. "You, they may kill or they may take you south and sell you to the slavers. Sorry, lad."

An outlaw a little larger than the rest and bearing a tattoo of a snake on his left forearm storms over to Ceryn and kicks him in the side. "I told you to be quiet! Another word and I'll cut out your tongue." To emphasize his point he kicks Ceryn hard in the side twice more before walking off.

Two outlaws continue standing guard over them with their swords drawn and ready. Percy leans closer to Ceryn and in a barely audible whisper asks, "Are you ok?"

A sleight nod of Ceryn's head is his only answer. "I'm going to try and loosen your bonds."

Ceryn meets his gaze and shakes his head. "Too risky." "Just be ready." Their gazes meet and there must have been something in Percy' eyes for Ceryn nods. Concentrating on envisioning their bonds coming apart, Percy whispers:

_**Ropes that bind me and you**_

_**Come apart in pieces two.**_

Percy feels a slackening in the rope binding his arms together as the fibers part. Ceryn gives him a look full of surprise as his wrists are once again free. Whispering so only Ceryn can hear, he says, "Now for the outlaws, be ready." Another nod from Ceryn, he understands. Looking around he searches for something that can be used to hurt, maybe even kill the outlaws. His gaze comes to rest on the fire and an idea takes shape. Speaking softly, he casts his spell.

_**Fire that's hot**_

"Hey, the boss said no talking." Ignoring him, Percy continues,

_**Fire that's bright**_**,**

The guard takes a step toward him. "I said to shut up or I'll shut you up."

_**Send balls of flame**_

"Ok, you asked for it" Taking two more step, the guard reaches his side, and prepares to kick him in the head. Before the guard can complete the maneuver, Percy looks him in the eye and shouts:

_**To burn outlaws this night!**_

At the final utterance of the spell, magic streams from him as flaming balls erupt from the fire. The outlaws have only a moment to realize their danger. One such fiery projectile nearly singes Percy' hair as it slams into the man standing before him. The resultant explosion knocks the outlaw back and showers Percy and Ceryn with sparks. Similar bursts flare throughout the area.

The spell uses far too much of his unreplenished reserves, draining what strength he has and causes him to Almost black out, he waver's until black dots disappear. Percy sees Ceryn pass out but can't take the time to determine if he's okay. Screams of pain and confusion fill the night air. Rolling to the side, Percy kicks out with his foot and brings a guard whose clothes are a fire to the ground. He deftly avoids the flames as he uncaps Riptide. Upending it, he plunges it through the man's chest, pinning him to the ground. Quickly getting to his feet, he places a foot upon the dead outlaw's chest and pulls the Riptide free. A nearby guard cries out as his hair ignites and goes up in flames. Moving toward him, Percy strikes out with his sword and the outlaw's head goes flying. The head hits the ground and rolls like a flaming ball until coming to a sizzling stop.

Another outlaw lies smoldering on the ground. Still other races through the forest, a pillar of flame in the darkness. The man's screams echo through the night. Scanning the area for who may have escaped Percy' flaming attack; Percy finds no sign of the leader. Counting those taken out by the fireballs, he realizes two of the leader's henchmen remain unaccounted.

Returning to Ceryn, he finds him still breathing so he rouse him with water. Using one hand, he helps him to stand. In his other, He doesn't get far before the man with the tattoo appears from the direction of the river. Behind him walk the remaining two outlaws, only one seeming to have emerged from the attack unscathed.

"Ceryn," the tattooed man shouts, "I'm going to gut you and let the animals eat your entrails while you're still alive to enjoy it. And then I'll cut the heart out of that demon damned mage." Covered in burns, clothing charred nearly beyond recognition, he makes a frightening sight. The tattooed man comes for Ceryn while the other two move to towards Percy.

Knowing they'll follow him and ignore Ceryn, Two to one would be bad odds in a normal situation but for Percy this Odd's were never even but after what he had done to them with his magic, the outlaws will be slowed by the pain. His mind went to his most basic functions as ADHD; experience and muscle reflex blended into one another, He went for two outlaws, he picked up Riptide and charged, The first outlaw tried blocking Percy's blow with one of his own and then to get back in his head but Percy blocked and then twirled behind him hitting the outlaw with the pommel of his sword, disarmed him without much effort & leaves him on the ground . He then went after Second outlaw who armed himself with a Spear, Percy smacked the spear away and simply kicked Spear out of his hand which connected the outlaws chin; He was out before he hit the floor, throbbing pain in his wounded leg return's sudden pain causes him to black out.

The leader comes in with a swift thrust aimed at Ceryn's chest Which is deftly blocked, then is forced to jump back when Ceryn Counter attacks with a slice to the leader's leg. Unable to avoid, Ceryn's sword opens up a shallow cut on his upper thigh.

Seeing an opening created by Ceryn's attack on the leader, Ceryn presses the leader who is becoming weakened from the loss of blood and the trauma of having been burned. _Slash, block. Block, slash_. Ceryn slices at the leader's head, at the arm, the head, back and forth. The leader successfully blocks each of Ceryn's manoeuvres. "Ceryn, you cannot win. I am the better swordsman!" Undaunted by the taunts, Ceryn doubles his efforts, with a burst of speed and skill, continues his attacks upon the leader, a wild look in leader's eye.

With a primal scream, the leader charges. Wielding his sword in both hands, he brings it down with all his strength, attempting to hew Ceryn in half. Striking the leader's sword, Ceryn succeeds in deflecting it away, throwing the leader off balance. Ceryn then kicks out with his foot and connects with the leader's knee. With satisfaction, he hears the knee joint snap. Off balance and with knee broken, the leader cries out in pain as he twists and drops face first to the ground. Moving to finish it, Ceryn slices through the leader's back and severs the spine.

Paralyzed, the leader stares with hate filled eyes at Ceryn as the blood flowing out of him first brings unconsciousness, then death. Panting, Ceryn wipes the sweat from his brow as he surveys the battlefield and finds only smoldering, two unconscious outlaws. He tosses the sword down and returns to Percy. He lifts Percy from off the ground as he's barely conscious from his spells and carries him into the cabin where he lays him upon the bed.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Guys please do review your feedback motivates me to write more, am new here but I do like to know if you liked the chapter or not, If there's any flaw's in my writing please do point out I would like to improve.**_

_**~~Yours loving Author ~~**_

_**Confusion-123 signing out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n:: Sorry for delay guys I was too busy with thanksgiving day, Anyways happy belated thanksgiving day...:), Thanks for your patience, here's the chapter and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:: I Don't own anything.**_

**Chapter Four**

Waking the next morning, Percy finds a blood-soaked Ceryn lying next to him. Checking to make sure the Forest Warden still lived, he discovers that most of the blood staining Ceryn's clothes is not the Warden's. Even though he has a head that feels like it's being used as an anvil, Percy manages to rise and investigate the situation outside.

The area in front of the cabin is a scene of carnage. Bodies litter the ground and blood is everywhere. He moves from one outlaw to the next. Not finding any that still lives, he returns to the cabin and builds a fire in the fireplace to ward off the morning chill. Not with magic for after last night he can't even think of magic without his head hurting. The spell with the fire had been far too draining. In fact, it had almost killed him. He determines to refrain from using magic for the time being, at least until he regains some of his strength.

He finally gets a good fire going then hangs the remnants of last night's pot of stew over the flames to warm. Taking an empty jug, he hobbles with the aid of his spear out to the river, When his feet touch are under water his energy starts to return and his headache is reduced even hi leg is healing, but still its swollen, he fills mug with water from the river. Once back in the cabin he fills a bowl and locates a somewhat clean cloth. Taking them into the bedroom he begins cleaning the blood off of Ceryn.

Not long after beginning, Ceryn awakens. His unexpected grabbing of Percy' hand startles him and nearly causes him to spill the contents of the bowl.

"I can take care of this myself, I'm not that weak." Smiling, Percy replies, "Just returning the favour. You saved our lives out there last night."

"I think we both deserve credit with still being alive." Sitting up, he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. "You have many surprises about you, yes?" Coming to his feet, he heads for the door.

"I suppose I do."

Percy grabs his spear as he accompanies Ceryn to the river. His leg is swollen still hurts badly, but with the aid of the spear, he's able to make it without fear of making it worse. Changing the subject, Percy asks,  
"Who were those guys last night?"  
Ceryn kneels at the water's edge and commences washing away the blood staining his hands and arms; something he was far too tired to do the night before.

"The leader's name is, or was, Garrett. Some called him Garrett the Snake after the tattoo of the green serpent on his arm. His little band of cutthroats has been raiding this area for a couple years now, but no one has ever been able to stop him, until now. There's a reward for taking him down. I've no use for it, and since you saved us last night, you can claim it."

"Uh, thanks, but I wouldn't feel right about taking all of it." Turning his head, he glances up at Percy. "Take it. If you don't, it'll just be used to fatten some administrator's purse. I'm sure you could use it." After removing all traces of blood from his exposed skin, he gets back to his feet and returns to the cabin. Once inside, he inspects the cook pot and uses his big spoon to stir it. A sniff and taste later, pronounces it ready. Removing it from the fire, he carries it to the table.

Percy lends a hand by taking the bowls and spoons from the shelf, plus a couple mugs and sets them on the table. While he serves the stew, Ceryn pours the ale and they set to eating.

After Ceryn finishes his first bowl He's staring at Percy in Awe as His respect for the swordsmanship of Percy is high, he looks at Percy and asks, "So, you're a mage, eh?  
"In a matter of speaking. I'm sort of new at being Mage."  
"New or not, that was some spell you cast, with the balls of fire. Quick thinking. You would be good to have on one's side in a fight." And Where'd learn to fight so well?"  
In camp where I come from, he shook his head. "Not too good if I pass out before it's all over." He still feels ashamed at his weakness of the night before. He feels like he let Ceryn down when he needed him most.

"Now don't you belittle what you did last night. What you did was amazing you took out all the outlaw's which turned the tide in our favour and without it, this morning would have found us dead or wishing we were." Ceryn lets Percy take a second helping then scoops out the rest for himself.

Percy thinks about what Ceryn had said, coming to admit that there might be some merit to it. Feeling slightly better, he downs the rest of his ale and lets out a loud belch.

Ceryn chuckles. "After we finish here, I'll hitch my horse to the wagon and take you into Trendle."

It isn't long before their bowls are empty. Ceryn glances to Percy and says, "Just rest here while I get the wagon ready. I'll bring it around front. We need to bring in the bodies if you're to receive the reward." Heading out the door, he turns and makes his way around the cabin to the corral behind the house. In a few minutes he has his horse hitched to the wagon and is bringing it around to the front.

With a strength belying his wounds, one by one he gathers the bodies of the outlaws and places them within the wagon. After the last outlaw rests in the wagon, he uses a tarp to cover the grisly scene and returns back inside to inform Percy it's time to leave.

Percy hobbles to the bedroom where he gathers his belongings, then carries them out to the wagon where Ceryn is already waiting for him, Suddenly all horses start neigh and bow their head as if to show respect, Ceryn raises eyebrow to this, Percy shrugs and lies "maybe it's a mage thing" Tossing his backpack up to the Warden, he asks, "You didn't happen to see a book lying on the ground back where you rescued me from the wolves did you?"  
Catching the backpack, Ceryn shakes his head. "No, but I wasn't looking for one either.  
Why? Was it important?"

"Yeah, it was."  
"Too bad. I doubt if we could find it now. If you lost it during the last fight with the wolves, then it's in the river and no telling where it would be now."

With a helping hand from Ceryn, Percy manages to climb onto the wagon and takes his seat next to the Warden. "I guess you're right." He feels bad about losing the book, but realizes there is little that can be done about it now. No sense bemoaning what can't be changed.

A flick of the reins and Ceryn gets the horse moving. They pull out onto the dirt lane leading from his cabin. After a short ways it meets the main road running along the Kelewan River which will take them into Trendle. Not far from where they turned onto the road they find where the outlaws had picketed their horses. Pausing for only a short time,

Ceryn gathers the horses and ties them in a line behind the wagon. Once they are secure, he returns to his seat and gets the wagon moving once more.

For a time they remain quiet as Percy takes in the beauty of the area. To his right is the rolling Kelewan River, well over fifty feet across and flowing smoothly. The sun filtering through the trees banishes the morning chill and makes way for a warm summer day. The birds flitter to and fro and call out in a multitudinous chorus.

"How far is Trendle?"

"About a day's ride. We should be there by nightfall." Glancing at Percy, he adds, "I probably should warn you that mages are not well thought of in these parts. Some bad things happened a while ago and, well, let's just say that the people haven't forgotten. They don't much trust strangers at all, really. It takes them a while to warm up to anyone. They're good people, just wary."

"I can understand that. I'll try not to give them reason to distrust me."

"There's a family that I know who has a farm just outside of town. If you like, I could take you there and see if they'll let you stay with them while you're recuperating."  
"Yes, I'd like that. I'm a pretty quiet person who tries not to be a bother to anyone."

Ceryn nods and chuckles. "I've noticed that about you. After we deliver the bodies to the Town Hall and talk to the mayor, we'll head out there."

Nodding, he agrees to the plan. "How much of a reward is there for Garrett and his band."  
"I believe its five hundred gold pieces for Garrett and another hundred for each of his henchman," he replies after giving it a moment's thought. "If I'm remembering that right, you should get eleven hundred gold pieces, a tidy sum. You can also have your pick of their horses too if you like. The rest will go to the town where they'll be auctioned off at the end of the month."

_Eleven hundred gold pieces and a horse_! Percy can't believe his good fortune. _My situation is getting better and better._

"well there are many here but will ask you to avoid the black one. That particular mare is somewhat dangerous. She won't allow anyone to get close to her much less mount her." Percy's attention was now drawn towards the black female Horse tied at the far corner of the stable. He walked up to her. "Hi there. What is your name beautiful?" Percy asked the Horse. If horses could blush then the horse definitely did. "My Lord my name is Black Coral. Does my Lord want to ride me?" Percy petted this mare. He gently patted its muzzle "of course I would like to ride you. Let me first remove this harness first." When Percy walked out of the stables Ceryn was shocked. He was bringing the stubborn horse and he had not saddled up. Percy mounted the Horse expertly and Ceryn watched in awe as Percy took the magnificent beast for a flight. When he was done Ceryn questioned him "how did you ride that Horse which is the most stubborn? And how can you even ride without saddle?" Percy grinned and answered "My father owns a barn?" It came as though question ceryn raised eyebrow, I inherited his ability with horses.

For the rest of the trip, they ride in silence. Percy dozes on and

off, still not completely over the previous day's exertions and last

Night's magical feat. Later that evening when the sun has sunk low in the sky, Ceryn directs his attention to the road ahead. Nestled in among the trees along this side of the river are several wooden buildings. Ceryn nods when he looks questioningly at him. Trendle.

As they pass through Trendle's outlying area, the countryside changes from forest to tilled lands with crops growing tall in the summer sun where farmers are hard at work. Some take notice of Ceryn and holler a greeting. Most times he only smiles and waves back, though if they are close enough he might offer a few words.

"You seem to be popular around here." Ceryn nodded. "I've been the Warden in these parts for a little over a score and a half years. I know just about everybody within fifty miles."

A small girl runs toward them across one of the fields. Upon seeing her approaching, Ceryn slows the wagon, brings it to a halt and waits. When she reaches them, she says, "My daddy was wonderin' if you'd be stopping by while you're in town?" Dirt streaking her face could not hide a smile that would brighten even the darkest day.

Returning her smile Ceryn replies, "Tell your daddy I'll be along after dark, I have business in town I need to see to first. Also, tell him I'll be bringing a friend." She glances to Percy and nods. "Ok. Bye." Then turning abruptly, she races back across the field to where a group of farmers work hard cutting stalks of grain the old fashion way, with scythes.

"Why don't they use tractors?"

"What's a tractor?"  
"It's a…" About to reply, he thought back to everything he had experienced and seen; horse-drawn wagons, swords; Ceryn's cabin. Perhaps this world didn't have any such modern conveniences such as tractors, or cars for that matter. Probably still in the midst of the pre-industrial age.

"Oh, never mind." Ceryn gets the wagon moving by the time she returns to the farmers. One pauses in his work to lean down and hear what she says, then comes erect again and waves to Ceryn. Percy sees him speak to the girl and then watches as she heads off at a run toward a farmhouse in the distance.

"That's Elizabeth, the daughter of the family I mentioned earlier. She's going to grow up to break some man's heart someday. Her father's name is Corbin. His family has worked these fields for over five generations. Good, solid people they are." Coming to the town proper, Percy finds Trendle not to be what one would call a major metropolis. Rather, it was a small farming community with a handful of multi-storied buildings surrounded by those of a lesser sort. As the townsfolk take notice of their approach, many wave a greeting while others come forward to say hello. An aged man hollers from the front of what looks to be the town's general store. "What brings you into town, Ceryn?"  
"Garrett the Snake and his men paid me a visit last night. Thought I'd introduce them to the mayor." The old man eyed the line of rider less horses strung out behind the wagon. "Got them all yourself?"  
"No." Slapping Percy on the shoulder, he said, "Percy here helped."

Grateful for the praise, Percy still feels slightly uncomfortable by suddenly being the focus of so many people.  
One man comes behind the wagon and lifts the tarp to reveal the bodies beneath, "Looks like you got the whole bunch. What happened?"  
"Can't talk now, have to take 'em to the mayor. I'll be by the Squawking Goose later and I'll tell the tale then."  
As they continue on his way, people gather in groups to share the latest gossip about Ceryn and Garret the Snake. Percy hears his name being mentioned more than once. As they trundle their way through town, Percy notices how the townsfolk stare at him. Not in an unfriendly way, more like he's a curiosity. "Why are they staring?"  
Ceryn looks up and takes in the way everyone is gawking. "Aside from being a stranger, it's probably your odd attire. It's like nothing seen around these parts." He waves at several of the onlookers. "Pay them no mind, they're just curious is all. Not much ever changes around here and new people are always the talk of the town. By tomorrow morning they'll have several stories circulating about you, none close to being the truth I'd imagine."

"Great," he sighs. News of their coming must have raced ahead for a man dressed in attire finer than anything Percy had yet seen since passing through the door and entering this world, stood waiting for them at the top of the stairs before the largest building in town. Several others, also in attendance near the building, watch as Percy and Ceryn approach what the Forest Warden explains is the Town Hall.

"That's the mayor. He's an honest man but at times can be a bit stubborn and headstrong," As they draw near, the mayor descends the steps. Coming to a stop, Ceryn waves a greeting. The mayor returns the salutation "What are you doing in town, Ceryn? Got too lonely out there with just yourself and the squirrels?" Laughing, Ceryn replies, "No, John. Actually we have business with you." Hopping from the wagon, he gestures for the mayor to join him at the rear of the wagon. Flipping back the bloodstained tarp, he reveals the corpses. Grabbing the arm of one, he turns it to exhibit the snake tattoo.

"So, Garrett the Snake is dead? You do it all by yourself?" He nods and casts an approving glance at Ceryn. "No," he replies then with a nod, indicates Percy who still sits on the wagon seat, "had some help. If he hadn't been there, I'd be dead right now or wishing I was." After giving Percy an once-over, the mayor says, "There's a bounty on their heads." He returns his attention to the bodies lying in the wagon. "Looks like you got Garrett and six of his henchmen."  
Turning once again to Ceryn he gestures to the line of horses tied to the rear of the wagon. "Are these their horses?" Ceryn nods, "Yes they are. I would like you to give the whole bounty to Percy here, I owe him my life. The horses are the town's, according to our agreement, with the exception of one that Percy will take for his own."

The mayor looks up to Percy and gives him a grin. "I guess we can't begrudge one for the man who saved our Warden and helped to terminate a long-standing threat to our community." Moving down the line of horses, Ceryn unties a Black mare from the others and leads it to a hitching post near the Town Hall steps. "Percy, this one is yours." Using his spear for support, he comes down off the wagon and hobbles over to stroke the horse on its neck. The horse allows the touch with but a snort and brief shake of its head.

The mayor turns and motions for them to accompany him. "Come inside and we'll get this matter settled." Hollering in a very unofficial manner to two men standing nearby, the mayor says, "Marin, Josh, take the wagon around back and unload the bodies. Put the horses in the stable." Confident that his orders will be carried out, he leads Ceryn and Percy up the steps and through the front doors.

They cross a large open room before ascending another flight of steps to the second floor. At the top they enter a hallway that runs the length of the building, ending at a set of double doors. The mayor leads them to the double doors, opens them and then precedes them into his office.

The room is officially decorated. The most prominent feature is a large desk with a high-backed chair, both masterfully crafted. Two chairs of a lesser nature sit before the desk. Several shelves containing dozens of large, expensive looking books adorn one wall. On another wall rests a long shelf bearing expensive looking knickknacks.

Sitting in the big chair behind the desk, the mayor indicates for Ceryn and Percy to sit in the two chairs in front of the desk. He then pulls out a piece of paper, vellum really, and dips a quill into an inkwell as he proceeds to write out a payment voucher that Percy can take to the local bank to receive his reward. It's for eleven hundred gold pieces, just like Ceryn had thought.

Handing the paper to Percy he says, "Son, you've done this town and this area a service that's needed doing for some time. Take this and our gratitude for a job well done." Coming to his feet, the mayor extends his hand toward Percy who quickly shakes it before taking the reward voucher. "Now Ceryn, how long do you plan to be in town?"

"I'll be leaving in the morning. First though, I want to take Percy to Corbin's and see if he'll let him recuperate with him. He needs a place to hole up while his leg heals." The mayor casts a concerned look to Percy. "I do hope it's not too bad? When Percy shakes his head, concern turns to cheerful. "Good, good." Coming around the desk, the mayor says to Percy, "Hope you enjoy your stay here."

"It seems a very nice town, sir," he replies as he works with the spear to come to his feet. Turning to Ceryn, the mayor claps him on the back and walks with him and Percy to the door. "Going to be at the Squawking Goose?"

"After a while. I told old Gyn that I would be there to tell what happened; and maybe squash any wild rumours that I am sure are already making the rounds about Percy."

"Most likely," laughs the mayor. "I'll see you there if I can get away."

"I hope so." He indicates to Percy that it's time to leave and that he should precede him out into the hallway. Once they leave the office and are descending the stair to the first floor, Percy asks, "He doesn't seem too busy, why wouldn't he be able to get away?" Ceryn chuckles. "It's not the town's business that will keep him away tonight, but his wife. She thinks that because he is the mayor, that he shouldn't mingle with the 'common people.' He has to sneak out just to visit with his old drinking buddies."

They find Ceryn's wagon out front, the bodies of the dead outlaws have been removed and most of the blood stains rinsed out. Ceryn unties Percy' horse from the hitching post and secures its tether to the back of the wagon. Meanwhile, Percy works his way up onto the wagon and waits for Ceryn. Climbing up to take his seat on the wagon, Ceryn grabs the reins and flicks them to get the horse moving. Turning the wagon back around the way they came, he heads through town on the way to Corbin's farm.

_**A/n:: please do review and give me your valuable feedback. I need BETA anybody interested please do PM.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N :: Before reading this chapter, I would like you all to read previous chapter, Author's note has been replaced by chapter four and this would be chapter 5**_

_**I'm disheartened by lack of views and response for previous chapter, am confused whether you people are interested for me to continue this story, lack of view's and review's delayed for me to update, I wanted to give some more time. **_

_**Any way's moving on I would like to Thank Guest(Pretzel) for his/her review which gave me confidence boost to update this chapter.**_

**Chapter Five**

The sun is nearing the horizon by this time and the streets are beginning to empty as everyone has either gone home or is heading there. A few lone people walk the streets, stragglers from the marketplace or shopkeepers on their way home after closing for the day.

Several wave a hello to Ceryn, or call out a greeting. Ceryn answers back in his usual cheerful manner. They leave the town behind them and turn down a somewhat well-maintained dirt road. The sun is just dipping below the horizon when they leave the road and enter a dirt lane, at the end of which sits a welcoming-looking farmhouse.

No sooner do they start up the lane when two dogs appear. Barking with tails a-waggin', they greeted the new arrivals. Shortly after the onset of barking, the front door to the home opens and two little girls emerge who race down the lane toward them. Percy recognizes one as Elizabeth. The other can only be her sister, a younger version of the older sister. A shout from the other side of the doorway brings them to a halt.

"Ceryn, Ceryn!" the girls holler as the wagon rolls closer. The two dogs race in circles around the wagon, barking and jumping. In the doorway stands a man with the look of having been hard at work in the field all day. Percy figures it to be their father, Corbin.

"Good evening, Master Farmer," Ceryn greets with a slight nod of his head as he brings the wagon to a stop. "Master Farmer indeed," snorts Corbin, then breaks out with a smile. "Ceryn, it's good to see you again. I heard you brought in Garrett the Snake?" To the dogs he yells, "Cyne, Tor, quiet!" They cease their barking and confine their actions to racing about within the space between the wagon and the house.

Climbing from the wagon, Ceryn replies, "It was Garrett the Snake and his band. They came for me last night and if it wasn't for the aid of Percy here, we'd not be having this conversation." Nodding approvingly to Percy, Corbin says, "Any friend of yours is welcome in my home. Won't you both come in?"  
Percy starts to get down off the wagon when the dogs come and jump in friendly greeting up the side of the wagon at him. "Down, boys!" Corbin yells. The dogs back off and give him room to come down off the wagon. Corbin notices how he's using his spear for support and favours the leg where the wolf had bitten him. "Are you alright, son?"

Percy nods his head, "Yes. I just had a run in with a pack of wolves in the forest. If it wasn't for Ceryn, they would have had me for dinner."

Corbin looks over to Ceryn who nods agreement. "There's a story there or I'm a three legged dog. But that can wait for later." "Devin!" Corbin turns his head and hollers back into the house.

A lad of about fourteen emerges. "Take Ceryn's wagon and the horses and see to their care." The lad nods and takes the reins as he leads Ceryn's wagon around back.

Coming into the house Percy finds a homey, well-cared for country home. A woman is in the kitchen area, working on dinner. Corbin enters after Percy and says, "That's my wife, Mary. Have a seat at the table, dinner should be ready shortly." Percy takes a seat and the girls quickly move to sit on either side of him. Ceryn just smiles.  
"Corbin, I've got a favour to ask of you."  
"What?" the master of the house replies, as he takes his place at the head of the table.

"Percy is injured and a stranger to these parts. I would consider it a personal favour if he could use your spare room to recuperate for a week or so. His leg is not well enough for travelling."The farmer turned a thoughtful look upon him.  
"I would help out where I could," Percy offers. "I could even pay if you would like."

"I'm not one who usually allows strangers to stay in my home, Ceryn. But you've saved my skin on several occasions, so I suppose I could make an exception here." Keeping his attention focused on Percy, Corbin says, "We're not rich here, you'll get just simple fare. If you wish, you can stay with us. Though should you give us any problems, you'll be out the door and on your way. I'll not have trouble in my house. Do we understand each other?"  
"Yes sir, we do."  
"Fine." Turning toward the kitchen he hollers, "How much longer till dinner, woman?"  
"It's coming now," Mary says as she emerges carrying a platter loaded with roasted chicken and accompanying vegetables. She sets the platter in the center of the table then turns to Corbin, "If you holler like that at me again, Master Farmer, you can go out and eat with the hogs for all I care." After fixing him with a stern glare, she returns to the kitchen. In spite of the bickering, Percy gets the feeling that they really care for each other.

About this time, Devin returns from taking care of the horses and Ceryn's wagon. He takes his seat at the table, opposite Percy. "Where are you from?" asks Elizabeth's sister. "You sure have funny looking clothes."

"Don't bother the boy, Cyanna," her father chides. "It's not nice to ask questions like that."  
"That's okay," Percy assures him. Turning to Cyanna he says, "I'm from a small town like this one that's far, far away." He gestures to his clothes, "And this is what we wear where I come from."

"Do you miss it?" she asks, then casts a quick glance at her father who doesn't say anything about her questions since it doesn't seem to be bothering Percy.  
"A little. You always miss your home," he replies wistfully. As Mary places the last of the food on the table, she takes her seat and Corbin announces, "Enough questions, let's eat." Baked chicken, some vegetable, and bread; simple as Corbin had said, but very good and filling.

While they ate, Corbin has Ceryn relate the tale of the outlaw attack. In difference to Percy, he glosses over the parts that magic played. He also toned down the gory details, respecting the sensibilities of the girls and Mary. Devin listened intently, asking many questions about the fighting.

During the tale, Percy is startled when his leg is unexpectedly thumped. The dogs had taken position beneath the table and Percy notices that Corbin and his family toss the bones and other scraps down to them. The dogs spend the meal happily, and noisily, gnawing away on the bones. Percy even caught Cyanna magnanimously sharing a few of her vegetables with them as well.

When dinner concludes, the men retire to the living room for a smoke and a cup of ale. Ceryn comes to Percy and takes his leave.  
"I'm heading down to the Squawking Goose. I promised to tell the story of the bandit attack. You'll be fine here. Corbin's a good man, if a bit grumpy at times."  
"I heard that!"  
"Of course you did, I said it for your benefit." Smiling, Ceryn continues, "If I don't see you when I return afterward, take care." With that he extends his hand and Percy shakes it.  
"Goodbye, Ceryn. Thanks for all you have done for me."  
"I'd say we are even. I saved your life, and now you've saved mine." Ceryn says goodbye to Corbin and his family and then heads out the door to the stables where he readies his horse for the ride into town.

Mary and the girls show Percy to his room where he finds his backpack and spear already resting in a corner. Devin must have put them there when he took care of the wagon. The room is rather small. Percy sits on the edge of the bed and finds it to be quite soft and comfortable. The furnishings are sparse, with but a bed, nightstand and a squat three legged stool. There is also a small chest in which to store clothes positioned at the foot of the bed. Percy lies on the bed and relaxes. A window above his head allows a soft breeze to waft in and soon lulls him to sleep.

Long before he has any desire to shed the veil of sleep, an annoying rooster beneath his window begins to crow; making a general nuisance of itself. The insistent crowing prevents him from being able to return to sleep. Every time he was about to fall asleep, the rooster would crow, startling him back to consciousness. Sighing, he realizes that further sleep is simply impossible with that racket going on outside. He lies in bed for some time hoping the rooster will stop, but the annoying bird seems content to crow all morning long.

Exasperated, he finally gives up completely and sits on the edge of the bed. Feeling better for the full night's sleep, but wishing the rooster had picked a spot farther removed from his window to greet the morning, he gets out of bed and makes his way to the window. It's a little rooster that stands beneath his window. It cocks its head to one side and looks up at Percy out of one eye as if to say "Yes? You want something?"

"Shoo!"

As if in spite, the rooster crows one last time before walking away. The world outside looks to be the beginnings of a beautiful, summer day. The sun has already risen a good distance over the horizon and he spies Corbin and Devin out in the nearby field hard at work. The faint odour of bacon is in the air and his stomach growls. Starving, Percy makes his way from his room.

He finds Mary shelling peas at the table where they had dinner the night before. She glances up as he emerges from his room.  
"Feeling better?"

About to answer, he waits as a yawn that could not be denied expresses itself. "A little." His leg did throb, but not nearly to the degree it had yesterday. It must be on the mend.

"We thought it best not to wake you. Ceryn came by earlier and picked up his wagon. He left for home an hour ago." Taking another pod, she cracks it open and empties the peas into a bowl already half filled with the round objects. "Corbin and Devin are out in the field, as is Elizabeth. Cyanna is around here somewhere. Are you hungry?"

The growl from his stomach is all the answer she needs. Smiling, she rises and says, "I know how to fix that." She taps the chair next to her. "Sit here and I will bring you something." She sets the empty pod on the discard pile before disappearing into the kitchen only to return a short time later with a plate full of biscuits and a small jar of jam. She places the plate in front of him then returns to the kitchen.

When next she emerges, she bears a skillet containing eggs and potatoes from breakfast. She scrapes the rest onto his plate. "The eggs may be a bit cool, they've been ready for a while." Cool though the eggs may be, they are very good. He puts a hearty helping of jam on his biscuit and takes a bite. The taste brings back the memories of his Mom's cookies and produces a touch of homesickness.

"Good breakfast, it reminds me of home."

Returning to her peas she smiles at the compliment. "Ceryn says he found you lost in the woods, almost ready to be killed by a pack of wolves?" More a question than statement, she cast him a glance as another pod split under her expert hands.

"That's true, he did. If it wasn't for him I'd be in far worse condition."

"How did you get in those woods in the first place, if you don't mind my asking?"

Not sure what to say he settles for, "It's kind of hard to explain, really. I don't exactly know how I got there to tell you the truth." It was the truth in that he couldn't tell her exactly, but he did have a few unsubstantiated theories.

"Poor boy. Are you planning on returning home when your leg heals?"

Percy nods. "I intend to, but I may stay around here, at least for a while." Finishing the last of the breakfast and feeling very satisfied, he sits back and watches her extract peas from the next couple of pods. She has a large pile of them yet to shell. "If you like, I could help you with that. I used to help my mother when I was back home."

"That would be nice, thank you."

Rising, she removes his dirty plates and brings him a bowl. Placing it before him, she divides the pile of peas, giving herself the larger portion, and then they begin shelling in earnest. He feels good about his progress, his bowl fills at a steady pace and soon his hands are shelling like a pro. His pile is nearly reduced by half when Cyanna comes in with the dogs trotting beside her. Spying Percy shelling peas with her mother, she comes and sits in the chair next to him. The dogs take up position on the floor beneath the table.

Mary kicks at the dogs and exclaims, "Outside you two!" The dogs hop up and race back outside. "They'd stay in here all day if I let them." Percy nods and gives her a grin. Taking another pod he splits it open, deposits the peas into his bowl, then reaches for another.

"Would you like to go see the pond out back?" Cyanna asks. "It's got lots of ducks in it."

Percy looks at Mary who nods and smiles "Don't be too long, lunch will be ready in an hour or so. Thank you for your help, Percy."

He had just enough time to blurt out a quick, "Thank you," before Cyanna grabs his hand and pulls him toward the door. Unable to go as fast as she would like due to his leg, she continuously encourages him to hurry up with a firm, steady pull on his arm. "If we don't hurry, the ducks will all be gone before we even get there." Once out the front door, the dogs run over to join them on their walk.

On the way she gives him the grand tour of all the different things to be found on their farm. She points out the chicken house, the dog houses, and all the other things a little girl is interested in. Continuing a little farther brings the pond with the ducks into view. He agrees with her that there are a lot of ducks out on the water. There are several different species, none exactly matching any he'd ever seen back home. But ducks are ducks and finding a good spot to sit, they relax and do nothing more than enjoy watching their antics.

_**A/n :: Well this was interesting Chapter to write, it was fun writing please anybody UP for being Beta for this story PM me, Lazy bums review or awesome Leo is gonna haunt you with his Crazy pick up lines,  
I hope this chapter is good, KEEP REVIEWING CHICA'S, **_

_**Review's are highly appreciated, feel free to correct me, next chapter is almost ready, and I really wanted to know how long the chapter should be 25.k - 3.5k, or much longer/shorter than that , pm me**_

_**And about pairings am yet to decide as Rick riordan has done such a great job in making percabeth i wouldn't justify percy's character, anyways am not gonna rush into any romatic feelings , so feel free to suggest pairings for companionship, nevermind I'll be putting polls for pairing when i feel percy is ready.**_

_**Your loving author signing off  
Confusion-123.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n :: Here's the New chapter, hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 5(Continuation)**

Percy finds a comfortable spot nestled against the side of a tall tree. Once he's settled, Cyanna sits right next to him. He couldn't help but smile.

Enjoying the peace and quiet, he changes position and lays flat on the ground. Far above them, clouds drift lazily across the sky. Cyanna lays her head next to Percy' and over the course of the next hour, they alternate between finding different shapes in the sky and watching the ducks. Their quiet morning is eventually interrupted when Cyanna's mother calls them in for lunch. Percy felt it was far too soon for lunch, but then realizes that the family had eaten much earlier than had he. Though not really hungry, Percy allows Cyanna to help him to his feet and back to the farmhouse. The smell of fresh baked bread reaches them long before, they near the house.

Corbin and Devin have already returned from the field.

They stand at the well in the front yard, washing the dust and dirt from their hands and faces. As Percy and Cyanna approach, a rider comes at a gallop up the lane.

"Corbin!"  
Drying his hands on a towel, Corbin turns toward the rider. "What's the good word Lor?"  
"The mayor has called an emergency council meeting for this evening. He wants all members to be there an hour before nightfall." Corbin frowns. "What's this all about?"  
"He didn't say, only that I make sure to notify all the members and to do it fast."  
"Tell the mayor I'll be there."  
"I shall." He gives Corbin a nod and then turns his horse about.  
"I'll see you tonight." With that he prods his horse into a gallop and is off.

Corbin watches Lor depart for a moment then turns to Percy. "If the mayor is sending Lor to summon the council members for an emergency meeting, there must be trouble afoot."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The council only meets once, maybe twice a month to discuss the area's business, so this can only be bad news." He turns to Devin. "You'll need to finish the south field by yourself, I'm heading into town right after we eat and I may not be back until late."

Nodding, Devin enters the house with Cyanna to tell their mother the news. "It would be best if you remain here too."  
"I understand," Percy replies. After the meal, Corbin kisses his wife goodbye and heads into town. Devin takes Elizabeth to the south field while Percy helps Mary with chores that his leg will allow. Late afternoon rolls around and Mary begins the preparations for dinner. She sends him out to the well for water. Hobbling out the door with spear in one hand and a bucket in the other, he reaches the well and begins drawing water from deep below. Devin and Elizabeth appear looking tired, sweaty and dirty.

He takes a ladle from where it rests on a hook and offers them a drink. "Thanks, Percy," Elizabeth says as she takes the ladle. Devin doesn't say much, simply goes to the basin and proceeds to wash off the dirt and grime from his face and hands. Percy finishing filling the bucket carries it back to the house.

Giving the water filled bucket to Mary, Percy then proceeds to set the table. After that, Mary thanks him for his help and suggests he rests until dinner. "It will take a few minutes longer before dinner will be ready. We wouldn't want you to overtax your leg." It was throbbing but bearable now. he takes his seat at the table to await dinner. Once she deems the stew ready, Mary brings it to the table and calls the others.

"Shouldn't we wait for papa?" Cyanna asks as she takes her place next to Percy. Mary shakes her head and spoons stew into Cyanna's bowl. "Your papa said not to hold dinner, that he would not be home until after dark." Turning her attention to Devin, she says, "Would you please slice the bread?" Nodding, Devin takes the knife and removes sections, passing them around. Bread and stew seem to be the mainstay of meals in these parts; first Ceryn, now Mary. Of course, Mary's is by far the superior of the two.

Near the end of the meal a horse is heard approaching from down the lane. Cyanna bolts out of her seat and rushes to the window. "It's Papa!" she exclaims happily, then runs for the door.  
"Cyanna!"  
Ignoring her mother's cry, she throws open the door and vanishes outside. A moment later, the dogs can be heard raising a cacophony of barking to greet their master's return. Mary walks to the open doorway where she stops. The look she sends outside is one filled with both gladness that her husband has returned, and worry. She steps aside to allow Corbin to enter with Cyanna hugging him around the middle. By the look on Corbin's face, whatever the meeting with the mayor had been about, it hadn't been good.

"Devin, take care of my horse, please."

"Ok, Papa." Taking a last big bite of stew, he takes a slice of bread as he heads out the door to do his father's bidding. As Corbin takes his seat at the table, Mary fills a bowl with stew and sets it before him. "What happened, dear?"  
"The Empire has done what we have feared for so long. It has launched an assault on Madoc."  
"No," Mary gasped. Corbin took a bite and nodded. "I'm afraid so. They have already pushed several hundred leagues north and have laid siege to the town of Saragon. The Madoc Council has sent runners to Castle Cardri for assistance. One passed through and gave the mayor forewarning."  
"Are we in danger?"  
"Not at present. Their attack seems to only be against Madoc; so far. Though if Madoc falls, the Kingdom of Cardri will most likely be next."  
"What does the mayor wish us to do?"  
"Right now there is nothing we can do. It's the middle of summer and harvest is not far off. We cannot spare anyone. However, if the situation worsens, and they feel Cardri will be threatened, I'm sure levies will be summoned."  
Elizabeth wrinkles her nose in confusion. "A levy, Papa?" He nods. "It's where they summon all able bodied men for service. I don't think we have much to be worried about, Devin's still too young and they don't enlist girls for fighting."  
"What about Percy?" Cyanna asks.  
"Percy, I'm afraid, would be a prime candidate." Glancing to Percy, he continues. "I don't think you have much to worry about at the moment. If the war does come here, it is still a ways off."  
Percy didn't like what he was hearing. He definitely did not want to involve with another war, especially not one in an age where doctors use leeches and hard liquor is the only pain killer to be had. Thinking of documentaries that described the Civil War makes a cold shiver go down his back. No matter how bad it had been then, here it would be worse.  
"The main thing the mayor wants us to do is to keep our eyes open for strangers and people asking a lot of questions. They could be spies scouting for the Empire." Breaking off a corner from a piece of bread, he sops up the last of the gravy and eats it.  
Cyanna turns wide eyes to Percy. "Are you a spy?"  
"What?" Startled, he almost chokes on the mouthful of stew he had been in the process of chewing.

"Cyanna!" her mother scolds. "That is not the sort of question you ask of a guest in your home." Withering under the stern glare of her father, she says quietly to Percy, "Sorry."  
"That's okay," he replies. "And I'm not a spy, just someone who has lost his way."  
"That's good," she says. "I mean, good you're not a spy."  
"Who's not a spy?" Devin asks as he enters through the door and returns to his seat at the table. "Percy," Cyanna answers. Her brother glances to their guest with much more interest than he had previously shown. "Is he supposed to be one?"  
"No," Elizabeth joins in, "he is not."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"The problem," their father interjects sternly, "is people who only hear the end of a conversation." He glares at his children, quieting them in a way only a father can achieve, then flashes Percy a smile that lasts only a second. Corbin stands and stretches. "Percy, let's take a walk. That is, if your leg is up to it?"

Surprised by the request, Percy comes to his feet and nods. "I can make it. The pain is not so bad anymore."  
"Good, come along then." Motioning for Percy to follow, he heads for the front door. As they exit, the dogs notice their emergence and run over to fall in behind Corbin as he and Percy make their way to the stables. "I wanted to talk with you privately. Ceryn told me everything about your time with him. I know you're a mage." Holding up his hand, he stops Percy from commenting. "I'm a pretty good judge of people and I don't get any feelings of evil about you, so your being a mage doesn't bother me. I haven't told anyone else and as far as I know, only Ceryn and I are aware of this. "But there was more than The Empire's thrust into Madoc that has the mayor concerned. We've known the Empire has been on the verge of attacking for several years. What preparations could be made, have been." He reaches down and scratches Tor's head absentmindedly.  
"No, what I wanted to talk with you about has to do with something else. Several nights ago, Hern, a farmer that lives a few miles out of town near the Forest's fringe has disappeared. The day before, he asked a neighbour for help in getting rid of a stump in his field. When the neighbour arrived, he discovered Hern's front door open. There was no sign of Hern outside, so the neighbour went inside to investigate. Hern was not there either. "The table had been set for dinner. His plate was clean, as if he had just pulled it down off the shelf. A bowl of stew sat on the table; it hadn't been touched. The neighbour then rushed outside calling Hern's name but never received an answer. Both inside and out,

There weren't any signs of a struggle.

"So far, no sign of Hern has been found though the entire area has been scoured. Those living closest claim they hadn't seen or heard anything strange the night before." Percy glanced uncertainly at his host. "What does this have to do with me?"  
"Nothing directly, but let me finish, please." Getting a nod from Percy he continues. "Last night, another went missing, this time a small boy. "He had gone to fetch water from the well and never returned. When his parents went to look for him, they found the pail lying on the ground by the well, but no sign of the boy. The boy's family lives on the edge of the forest just like Hern, though about two or three miles from his place. I was hoping that there would be some way you could help in finding them?"  
"I'm not sure what help I can be, Corbin. Despite what Ceryn might've said, I am still pretty new to this whole magic business. I will think on it and see if I can come up with some ideas."  
"We would be grateful with whatever aid you could give." Nodding, Percy thinks for a bit. _Whenever detectives are trying_ _to solve a case, they always examine the scene of the crime. _"Maybe we could ride out to Hern's place tomorrow morning and I can look around. Maybe something would turn up."  
"Ok, then. First thing in the morning. We better be getting back before Mary sends one of the young'ens to see what's going on." Percy agrees and they return to the house where they find Mary readying the children for bed. With a round of goodnights and several kisses, they head to their rooms. Percy takes his leave of Corbin and Mary and goes to his and lies down. He lies awake most of the night as he works to come up with some way in which to help.

_**A/N :: Has anyone read Eternal Victor there's this author by name Zayad Check it out! Its wherein percy is Persian demigod, there gods have Faded leaving Immortal demigod and free from all including fates itself, all very fascinating, you think?**_

_**I think I did Awesome, hope am not being too fast doing this chapter.**_

_**Well until next time, Review Chica's.**_

_**Your loving author Signing-off  
Confusion-123**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n ;; Thanks for reading the story so far, BIGGGG SSSooorrrryyy! for Making you wait so long, My reason is lame but Blame my Data card for this am being honest, Anyways here's the new chapter & there's gonna be some action now.**_

_**Disclaimer:: I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter Six**

The following morning looks to be another sunny, summer day. Above stretches an expanse of crystal blue only broken by a few high clouds. Coming out of the east, a breath of wind helps to ease the heat of the day.

Corbin informs Mary about his plans to take Percy into town to see about the reward money. He tells her not to wait lunch for them as they will eat at the _Squawking Goose._ At the barn, Corbin grabs a saddle and tosses it upon his horse's back. As he cinches the underbelly straps, he happens to glance toward Percy who was looking like he was having a conversation with his horse, Percy gently stroke the face and the neck, then retrieves a carrot from a nearby bin and offers it to his Horse that readily eats it out of his hand. Smiling, he continues petting the horse on the side of the face as it eats Corbin is amused raises eyebrow towards him, Percy shrugs, Corbin seemed at a loss seeing how comfortable he is, Percy has him take the lead as they exit the barn.

In front of the house stand Corbin's wife and Cyanna who are there to see them off. Corbin waves goodbye and begins making his way down the lane.

After what seems a very long time, though in fact wasn't long at all, they arrive at the outskirts of town. Townsfolk out in the early morning offer greetings to Corbin or wave as they pass by. They follow the road through the center of town until reaching a two-story building bearing a sign by the door depicting three stacks of coins sitting upon a table. Corbin rides to the front where he brings his horse to a halt and dismounts.

He glances to Percy. "This is Alexander's place. He's the local money lender and the one to see about your reward." Percy nods then swings down from the saddle. They secure their steeds to the hitching post and head for the door.

Alexander's place is a single, modest-sized room with three armed guards. Two stand on either side of the entrance while the third is positioned next to a door at the opposite end of the room. Along the same wall as the door is an opening with a counter. Upon seeing them enter, the guard positioned next to the door across the room says, "Good day, sirs. If you will wait just a moment, I shall let him know that you are here." With that, he opens the door and disappears into the back.

A short time later, a man dressed in fine clothes appears followed closely by the guard who closes the door behind them.

The man's demeanour is warm and friendly. He crosses the room and extends his hand. "Corbin, how are you doing? Are your little ones doing well?"  
Taking the hand, Corbin shakes it. "They're doing well, as am I." Gesturing to Percy he adds, "This is Percy. He is the one that's here to see you."  
His attention turns to the farmer's companion and appraises him with a cursory glance. "How may I be of service?"  
Percy hands him the letter from the mayor. Alexander scans the missive then nods. "Ah, yes, the reward for Garrett the Snake and his men. Heard the story last night at the _Squawking Goose_. The mayor said you would be coming by. What would you like to do about it?"  
"What do you mean, 'do about it'?"  
"Well, I could give it all to you now, but that would be far too much for you to carry. Or, you could set up an account and I would keep it safe and secure for you until such time as you need to withdraw it."  
"Sort of like a bank?"  
"Bank?" Alexander asks in confusion. Percy nods. "You know, a place where you deposit money, get loans, stuff like that."  
"Uh, yes. Just like that." Alexander glances questioningly toward Corbin who shrugs and mouths, _He's not from around here._ _Oh_, he replies in the same silent, discreet manner. Percy considers what he might need and realizes he doesn't have the faintest idea. He always liked to have fifty gold pieces. It was a tidy sum and wouldn't impact his encumbrance too severely, and should more than suffice for his immediate needs.

"I think I'll take fifty gold pieces and set the rest up in an account."  
"Very good, sir. If you will but wait a moment, I shall return with your coins and the papers to set up your account." With that he turns and makes for the door. The guard opens it for him and closes it once again after he passes through.

Percy and Corbin wait only a few moments before the money

lender appears at the opening in the wall with a leather pouch, along with three papers. He motions Percy to the window and opens the pouch. Spilling gold coins onto the counter, Alexander proceeds to count them with Percy, ensuring they are in agreement that the count is accurate.

Once satisfied the number of coins is correct, he has Percy place the coins back into the pouch. Alexander then takes the papers and points to a line. "You need to make your mark here. This says you are entrusting us with your money, until such time you request it to be withdrawn." Percy takes the papers and to his surprise, can read them. He looks them over and finding nothing that he disagrees with, signs on the line.

Alexander takes the papers. "Thank you, sir. I am certain that you will be pleased with the level of service that my establishment will accord you and your money."  
"Thanks to you as well, Alexander," Percy replies, then turns to Corbin, "Shall we go?"  
He nods. "Goodbye, Alexander."  
"Goodbye, Corbin. Hope to see you again soon." Alexander then leaves the window and disappears to the back.

Corbin turns to lead the way out the door to where the horses are waiting outside. "Now, to Hern's farm." Percy nods. "Lead on."

They head their horses back through town and leave by a road other than the one they came in on. Corbin finds that this time, Percy's having sort of conversation. His horse also responds by neighing to for some part of time now but Corbin is not sure whether to voice his concern for Percy's sanity then he shrugs this as 'Mage Thing'.

Once they leave the outskirts of Trendle, Corbin asks what he plans to do once they reach Hern's place. "I'm not really sure," Percy admits. "It's likely there will be nothing I can do." Hern's farm lies several miles from town; Percy is able to enjoy the ride through the farmland Black coral was similar to Blackjack slouching on with her tales. There's a certain sense of freedom being on a horse gives that he always felt riding Blackjack. He wondered what they would think of him now. A touch of homesickness returned, but the sun on his face and the tales of Coral soon had him cheerful once more.

From the main road, they take a small lane leading toward a line of trees in the distance. Soon, a small home with a barn out back and corral to the side came into view.  
"Is this it?" Corbin nods Percy slows and gives the vicinity a once over. Everything appears normal. He makes a quick loop around the house with Corbin following and fails to discover anything that might indicate the fate of Hern. Returning to the front of the house, Percy brings Coral to a halt and sits for a moment staring at the open front door. He then closes his eyes to see if can feel anything weird through his instincts, like a residual trace of evil or magic. He doesn't. _Yeah, like I'd know what that would feel like even if it was here,_ he muses to himself as he opens his eyes and dismounts. "What do you think?" Percy shrugs. "Don't know. Let's check out the inside."

He and Corbin dismount and approach the front door and enter. They find the insides just as Corbin had described with dinner still on the table, though by now it was pretty ripe. There was no sign of a struggle or anything. It looked like he just up and walked away. Returning outside, Percy considers the problem;  
_Corbin wants me to find where Hern is. How can I locate him? What would Annabeth do it in all those situations?., not sure how to go about those. When you need to find something you use…you use…a compass? Could I fashion a magical compass to point out the direction of Hern's whereabouts?  
_The image of a tracker having his Hell-hound sniff an article of clothingworn by the one he sought sprang to mind_. That might just work. _"I think I may have an idea. Let's go to the barn and see if I canfind material to fashion a compass."_  
_"What's a compass?"_  
_"It's an object one uses to find things," Percy replies. "Backwhere I come from, they would use it to always point north. Thattype of compass doesn't require magic."_  
_"Why would you care where north is?""It's mainly used by sailors when they have no sun or stars tosteer by."_  
_"That would make sense."Reaching the door to the barn Corbin opens it and steps back,allowing Percy to enter first.

Once within, Percy scans the interior to see what materials are available. Over in one corner are a dozen narrow posts neatly stacked. Crossing over to them, he spies one with a diameter measuring roughly three inches and takes it. Motioning for Corbin to come over, he asks, "Could you cut me a smooth, half inch section off of this one?"  
"Sure," he says and takes the post. He then carries it to a workbench near where a rack of tools hangs on the wall. Taking down a saw, Corbin positions the end of the post so it extends over the edge of the workbench. "Do you want it off the end or should I remove the end first, then cut a section?" Rubbing his finger over the end, he finds it rough and cracked. "Maybe you should take the end off first. I'll need it smoother than that."

"All right." He then proceeds to remove the unusable portion. Once it drops to the ground, he starts on the piece Percy requested. While Corbin works on the post, Percy continues to look through the post pile and finds another that has a slightly wider diameter than the first. When Corbin finishes removing the desired section from the first post, he has him saw a similar piece from the second.

Gathering a few more items that he feels might be useful in compass construction, Percy returns to the workbench and waits for Corbin to finish. When Corbin is done, he returns the saw to its hook on the wall, then removes the unused portions of the posts from the workbench.

After brushing away the sawdust from the surface of the workbench, he lays the two freshly-cut pieces down upon it. Stepping away, he makes room for Percy. Percy picks up the smaller of the two and shows it to Corbin. "Is there a way you can drill a hole through this one? It needs to be slightly bigger than one of these nails?" He gestures to a pile of nails

lying on the workbench.

Corbin searches the tools on the wall above the workbench, nods and takes one down. The tool reminds Percy of a screwdriver but the end is fashioned like a drill. Taking the piece of wood, Corbin uses the tool to bore a hole. When he has the hole the size Percy requires, he blows off the excess wood debris before handing it back. Percy examines it. "Perfect. This will do fine. Placing both pieces of wood on the workbench, he creates a vision of what he wants to accomplish, then releases the magic as he says:

_**Can't have even one little groove,  
Make both sides perfectly smooth.**_

At the completion of the spell, he watches the surfaces of the two pieces shift and become smooth as glass. "Unbelievable," Corbin exclaim from behind his shoulder. "I've never seen anything like that." Seeing Percy glance at him, he continues. "Sure, I've heard of magic but have never seen it done before."  
"It's not as easy as it looks." Turning back to the workbench, he checks to ensure both sides of both pieces are smooth, then sets the smaller piece upon the larger and centers it. A nail is placed in the hole that Corbin had bored in the smaller piece. Removing a hammer from the rack on the wall, he gently taps the nail until the head is almost touching the wood. Satisfied, he flicks the outer edge of the smaller piece and watches as it spins on its axis. There is some momentum lost due to friction as it rubs along the bottom piece, but it should be serviceable.

Using a piece of charcoal, he draws a radial arrow on the surface of the top piece. "It's finished," he announces and shows it to Corbin.

The farmer looks at it skeptically. "It is? What's it going to do?"  
"Just watch." Hoping this works, he holds the bottom piece securely and as he releases the magic says:

_**Near or far, dead or alive,**_

_**Finding Hern, do I strive.**_

_**Compass mine, this I say,**_

_**The shortest path, point the way.**_

The intense surge of power at the completion of the spell takes Percy' breath away. Before it subsides, he fears that he had made a deadly underestimation of his abilities. But the drawing of power came to an end. Ever so slowly, the top piece rotates until the charcoal arrow points in the general direction of the forest."Hern's that way."

There is still a minute drawing of power being taken from him. Percy figures that like the orb back in the cave, such a drawing must be needful to maintain the spell. "Are you sure?" Corbin asks, uncertainly. "Pretty sure. Only one way to find out." He gets up from the workbench and makes his way from the barn. Outside, the charcoal indicator still points toward the forest. Whenever Percy turns the compass, the charcoal arrow always indicates the same direction; toward the forest.

Moving toward the forest, they reach the forest's edge and come to a stop. Percy glances to Corbin. "Shall we go find him?" Corbin has the look of one who would rather be somewhere else.

Eyes lingering for a moment on the forest, he licks his lips, glances to Percy and nods. "Yes, though let's be careful."  
"Oh, you can bet on that." Following the compass, they make their way into the forest. An hour of tangled underbrush, fallen trees, and uneven ground later, they arrive at a break in the forest wherein stands an old, abandoned house nestled in the middle of a clearing.

It had once been a finely crafted two-story dwelling, though now, one side had partially collapsed. The yard and surrounding area was severely overgrown with brush and small trees. The arrow of the compass points toward the house.

Percy didn't relish the idea of entering the house. There was something about it that made his skin crawl whenever he looked at it. Hoping the compass might be pointing to a destination somewhere in the forest beyond, he walks around to the other side.

The compass swivels as he moves, the arrow always aiming at the house. "It says Hern's in there." Corbin makes no reply. Glancing at his companion, Percy is surprised to discover a worried look on his face.  
"Something wrong?" Returning his gaze to the building, he says, "If this is the place I'm thinking of, it has a bad history."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It happened three score years ago. One day a stranger arrives in Trendle and purchases a claim for a parcel of land within the forest. Said he wanted to get away from city life and find peace and quiet. He contracted several of the townspeople to build his house, this house perhaps. The construction took nearly a year and once the construction was finished he moved in. After that, no one saw much of him. He kept mostly to himself, rarely coming to town and then only to buy supplies.

"It didn't take long before rumours began surfacing about this man." He cast a glance to Percy. "Stranger, especially ones that keep to themselves, are grist for the rumour mill."

Percy nodded. From what he had already experienced in his short time in Trendle, he knew exactly what Corbin meant. "Anyway, one afternoon several boys decided to come and spy on him, to see what he was about. When they arrived, they crept up close to the house and peered through a ground floor window.

One climbed a tree to better see inside. The boys claimed that when they looked through the window, they saw the man sitting cross-legged on the floor. A circle encompassing a five pointed star, a pentagram as the townsfolk later discovered, was drawn on the floor not five feet in front of him. At each point of the pentagram burned a candle.

The boys said it looked as if the man was in some kind of a trance, and that he was chanting. "They watched as the man chanted unfamiliar words. Then suddenly, the air above the pentagram began to flux and swirl. At that point, the man's chanting changed, becoming more intense.

From out of the flux and swirl appeared the shape of an inhuman creature not of this world. It slowly began to take shape, growing more solid with every word the man uttered. "The boy on the branch clung transfixed as he watched the unfolding events. When the creature was almost completely formed, the branch upon which he lay gave out with a loud _**crack **_and broke, throwing him to the ground. The end of the branch smashed through the window to the room wherein the man sat.

_**A/n :: Did I just end the chappie with a cliff hanger!  
HAHAHAHAHA...B-)**_

_**Anyways next Chapter is ready hopefully I'll be updating on Sunday night, So far you have liked the story I believe **_

_**Enjoy the chapter & STOP BEING LAZY... REVIEW! CHICA'S**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Your loving Author signing-off  
Confusion-123.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n :: Yayyyy! Today we Crossed a new milestone, not small feat either this story has crossed has more than 1k views, I sincerely thank all the readers for their support. **_

_**I would like to thank DeathGaurdain24 & Sharkattack719 for there constant support, Hope you all enjoyed the story so far**_

_**Anyways Hello! who is new, This is my first story, so hope you enjoy!**_

_**To EVERYONE:: Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**_

**Chapter Six(Cont.)**

"The boys claimed that just after the window shattered, they heard a monstrous roar from the other side. The man shrieked in terror before being abruptly silenced. The boys ran as if demons were after them, which was probably not far from the truth. When they returned to town, they went straightaway to the Town Hall and told their story to the mayor, who immediately dispatched a party of armed townsfolk along with a priest to investigate.

"When they arrived, no trace of the man could be found. They did find the pentagram on the floor however, with four of the candles having burned down to nothing. The fifth candle laid on its side, shards from the broken window lay around it. It is believed that when the window shattered, the glass flew and knocked over the candle, which broke the holding spell, allowing the demon, that's what the priest said was most likely being summoned, to break free and take the man. The priest stated that there didn't seem to be any traces of evil remaining in the house. But just to be sure, he cleansed the house from top to bottom before they departed."

Glancing at Percy to gauge his reaction, Corbin continues. "The people hereabouts avoid this house, they think it's haunted. Whether by the spirit of the man or by the demon he summoned, no one is sure. Every once in a while, some hunter comes across this place and tells of feelings of foreboding, or of hearing strange noises. If Hern is in there, I would hate to guess what that would mean."  
"I agree, but we need to see if we can find him. That missing boy may be in there as well. We can't just leave them," Percy says with surprising determination. "Should they still be alive, they are going to need our help. If we're careful, maybe we could get in and out real fast. See if we can find them."  
"Quickly then," Corbin agrees uneasily. As Percy leads the way into the house, he follows close behind.

The front room is dark and shadowed with narrow streams of light making their way through the windows. A fine layer of dust covers everything. Grass and small plants have sprouted through the myriad cracks marring the floor. Spider webs fill the corners and drape between bits of old furniture.

As they press ahead, a sense of foreboding settles over Percy. He tries to shakes it off, but it only grows as they follow the compass toward a hallway leading deeper into the house.

The left side of the hallway has partially collapsed, the debris making for treacherous going. In one place they have to stoop quite a bit in order to make it past where a section of the ceiling had caved in. As they make their way through the rubble, a small amount of light filters through the broken and cracked areas above creating an eerie atmosphere.

Not far past the caved-in ceiling, they come to an opening on their right. It's a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. Though rubble chokes the stairwell, Percy figures that they could make it through should the need arise. Looking up into the darkness, he definitely hopes the need does not arise! Moving past the stairwell they reach another doorway, the last one accessible before the hallway becomes impassable due to the collapsing of the second floor. Peering cautiously around the corner, Percy looks into a room, one that has somewhat been spared the ravages of time that the rest of the house has suffered. Light filtering in through the room's broken windows falls upon a five pointed star inscribed on the floor_. That must have been where the demon was_ _summoned_. Doing a quick scan about the rest of the room, he fails to find anything unusual so steps through the doorway and enters the room. Corbin follows close behind.

Walking to the pentagram, Percy indicates the broken glass near one of its point. "This must be where the shattered window broke the spell of holding." Scanning the area for bloodstains, he fails to find any. Reaching down, he picks up one of the broken shards. It's cool, but doesn't feel odd or strange. He tosses it back to the spot where it had lain.

"Maybe we shouldn't stay here any longer," Corbin says nervously. There's a definite tremble indicating fear in his voice. "It doesn't look like we're going to find them here."  
"Perhaps." Glancing at his compass, Percy is surprised to see the pointer going round and round in a clockwise direction. "That's weird," he says as he shows it to Corbin.  
"What does it mean?" Shrugging, Percy replies "Haven't a clue. I told you I was new to magic." Discontinuing the spell, he places the compass back in his backpack. He then looks to Corbin and is about to suggest they search elsewhere, when a slight flicker from the pentagram is caught from the corner of his eye. He quickly turns his head, but it's gone.

Corbin notices his sudden movement. "What?" His eyes dart around the room.

"Thought I saw something," Percy replies. Turning his head so the pentagram is again just at the edge of his peripheral vision, the flickering reappears. This time he holds his head steady and continues looking at the pentagram out of the corner of his eye. After a few moments, he begins to realize what he originally took as a flash is actually a steady, slow pulse; barely discernable in the shadows.

"Curious."  
"What is?" Corbin glances agitatedly between Percy and the pentagram. "I can see a slight pulsing coming from the pentagram. Though I can only see it when it's in my peripheral vision."  
"Pulsing?" fear is evermore apparent in the farmer's voice. "Let's get out of here." He edges toward the exit. His feeling of foreboding is quite strong now. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." Corbin leads the way, and enters the hallway. Percy follows closely. The foreboding is growing worse. They pass the stairway leading to the second floor, then come to where the hallway ends at the outer room. Just before Corbin passes from the hallway into the outer room, Percy grabs his arm and jerks him back. "Look." Whispering softly, he directs the farmer's attention out the front door.

Two silhouettes approach the door. Unable to make out any distinct features, they can only tell that one is adult size while the other is smaller. Moving his mouth next to Corbin's ear, he whispers, "Let's return to the stairs and hide." Corbin nods and starts backing down the hallway. Being as quiet as they can, they return to the stairs and ascend a

short ways until they can no longer see the hallway. Holding still, they await the approach of whoever it may be. Percy is sure that the sound of his heart, which feels like it's trying to beat out of his chest, will surely give them away. They don't have long to wait before two sets of footsteps enter the hallway from the outer room. He holds his breath, his heart beating wildly in fear as the footsteps draw closer, and pass by, the front of the stairwell. They then continue to the room at the end of the hallway wherein the pentagram lies.

Percy whispers to Corbin as they return to the hallway, "Stay here, I'm going to see what they're doing."  
"Are you crazy? I'm getting out of here. If you're smart, you will too." With that he brushes past Percy, quickly moves down the hallway and exits through the front door. Once outside, he breaks into a mad dash as he races away from the house.

Knowing logically that he should leave too, Percy has an undeniable need to know what is going on in there. Slowly and quietly, he makes his way through the rubble to the entrance of the room. As he approaches, a subtle, pulsing, dark blue glow begins emanating from the room. Steeling himself, he peers around the corner.

Two individuals stand motionless before the pentagram. A small vortex pulsates with a dark blue radiance in the air above it. A feeling of horror washes over Percy, yet he's unable to turn away.

The taller of the two begins to chant; the unfamiliar words painful to the ears. The smaller one, which looks to be a young girl, snaps out of her lethargic trance at the utterance of the first word. With a scream, she tries to flee and is only able to take a step before the taller one seizes her by the hair, holding her fast. At the touch of the taller one, the ability to run seems to drain from the girl. Unable to run or even move, the girl stands there and cries.

From the vortex, a shimmering wave stretches forth and makes contact with the girl. A soul wrenching scream tears from her throat. Her body spasms traumatically as pulses travel along the wave from the girl to the vortex.

As more screams are wrenched from the poor girl, Percy reacts without thought. From a camp wherein Lou issued once during Second Titan war, words of a spell issue forth:

_**Forces of Good, forces of nature,  
Give me your aid this day  
Sever the bond, free the girl  
Course of evil to stay!**_

Tendrils of power spring to life and converge from all directions at a

point somewhere deep within him. From there it surges outward from his outstretched hand and arcs toward the shimmering wave. A blinding explosion like a mini-super nova flares when the two powers meet. Once the dots cease dancing before his eyes, he finds the wave from the vortex gone and the girl sags unconscious in the grip of the evil's minion. Hatred and malice erupts from the vortex. As it washes over him, Percy senses that the evil in the vortex is now focused upon him.

The evil's minion turns toward Percy, letting go of the young girl who collapses to the floor. Wariness turns to shock as he discovers the evil's minion to be a girl that looked a little younger than himself, Her eyes glow with an inhuman intelligence; her face twists in an expression of pure evil. Wielding a dagger in one hand, she chants words whose very utterance set Percy' skin a crawl.  
"I'm Mage, too," he shouts. But her expression fails to change.  
"We can help each other." Unresponsive, she continues toward him and the chanting continues.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of a change in the swirling of the vortex. Taking his eyes from her for a moment, he glances quickly over to it. A shiver goes through him when he finds the vortex beginning to coalesce and take shape.

The chanting from the girl suddenly stops and a dark cloud exudes outward toward him. The sight of the miasmic cloud causes him to dart backward out of the room but the cloud moves faster. He uncaps ball-point pen and his trusted sword shimmer's to existence, He holds out Riptide as if to ward it off, but instead feels excruciating pain.

Soon Riptide is red hot, Percy suddenly drops it and pain engulfs his arm; welts form and fire races along his nerve endings. A scream escapes him as more of his body comes in contact. Somewhere amidst all this agony, he finds the strength to cry:

_**Soothe and heal**_

_**No pain to feel**_

Power courses through his body and reduces the pain to a dull throbbing. The black cloud dissipates when the power behind the spell is exhausted. The features of the girl are contorted, misshapen and twisted by the evil which controls her. She continues advancing toward him. Thinking fast, Percy glances at the floor as an idea comes and casts:

_**Stone like pudding**_  
_**Soft and slick**_  
_**Entrap her feet**_  
_**Then harden quick.**_

As her foot descends to the floor during her next step, it sinks beneath the surface. Then as she moves forward with the other, it too passes within the stone of the floor. Once both have sunk into the stone floor a little past the ankles, the stone solidifies around them, encasing her feet. Her legs continue trying to bring her toward him, as if she does not realize what has happened. She starts chanting another spell.

Taking a small stone fragment from the rubble littering the floor, he casts the same spell used when he killed the wolf and throws.

_Ping! _The stone ricochets off an invisible shield surrounding the girl. Her chanting raises an octave and there's a disconcerting prickling of his skin. He reaches down for another stone. Then borrowing from Hectate cabins repertoire of spells, he draws his arm back and says:

_**Forces of Good, forces of nature,  
More aid do I need.  
Pierce the shield, through the heart  
The power of good, succeed.**_

Again a multitude of power tendrils flow into him, meet in the center, and surging outward as he hurls the stone at the girl. This time when the stone connects with her protective shield, there's an intense flash of light and the stone passes through to strike her in the chest. It then explodes out her back and she slumps lifelessly forward to the floor, settling at an awkward angle due to her legs still being encased within the stone floor.

Tired, exhausted and drained, Percy turns toward the pentagram and the evil coalescing above it. The swirling vortex has now almost completely formed into something inhuman in aspect and malignant in nature. The glowing red eyes of the creature are fixed upon him and he can feel hatred roll over him like a filthy tide. Somehow, he knows that he must find a way to close this portal between worlds before the creature is able to manifest completely. He modifies another spells:

_**Forces of Good, forces of nature,  
Hearken to me one last time.  
Seal the rift, the passage to close,  
And let victory at last be mine!**_

One last time he feels the influx of multiple tendrils as they suffuse him with more power than ever before. So intense is the power as it passes through, that it feels as his nerve endings are being seared raw as it flows outward. In his mind's eye he visualizes the portal and the power of the evil fighting to keep it open. Such malignant hate and evil; even in his worst nightmares he never could have imagined such to exist. His mind's eye concentrates on the portal, directing the magic in drawing it close. The power continues flowing to, and then out through him, toward the portal.

Wave after wave of malignant hate strike him like physical blows, each nearly causing him to falter. Somehow though, he manages to remain focused and continues directing the magic in closing the portal.

Just before the portal is no more, a final surge of unbelievable malignancy blasts into him and knocks him back several steps. With the closing of the portal, he ends the spell and the magic tendrils cease flowing into him. He has little time to enjoy his victory. Completely drained and exhausted, his eyes roll up into the back of his head, and he collapses to the floor passing out.

_**A/n :: Anyway's it was fun to write this chapter, I hope you like it,**_

_**REVIEW! CHICA'S**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Your loving Author signing-off  
Confusion-123.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:: Despite getting very few review's I am back with a new chapter. I was going to wait, but since this one was already finished I said I would go ahead and post it. That being said I would like appreciate a lot more than two reviews for this chapter. Writers put a lot of valuable time into posting stories simply for the enjoyment of the reader, not because we have to. I wasn't even sure that I would be continuing this story until I got some reviews and pm's which I like to receive since they are very interesting to respond to. If I don't get that many reviews for this chapter I'm going to assume that my writing has just gotten worse in which case will make me put this story on hiatus until my interest to the story Spark's to life, Thanks for reading this authors note if you did, it's really appreciated since most people skip authors notes! And now on to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**_

Chapter Seven _

When consciousness returns, he comes awake disoriented and with a headache threatening to split his skull wide open. Others are in the room, but he's having a hard time getting his eyes to focus properly so couldn't make them out.

"Percy, are you all right?" a familiar voice asks.  
He knows it's familiar, but his mind can't quite put a name to it. Unable to utter more than an incoherent grunt, he shakes his head. Water is poured into his mouth and after a couple swallows his strength slowly returns, his vision clears. He manages a weak smile as his eyes finally focus on the one addressing him; Ceryn.  
"Thought…you…home," he manages to get out."Thought I went home?" When Percy nods, Ceryn shakes his head. "No. I was visiting a friend and happened to be at the Squawking Goose when Corbin came running through the front doors screaming of demons."  
"When he finally told us what was going on, we hurried out here." He then gestures to a man by the pentagram and continues, "I dragged our priest along just in case. When we saw the devastation, we thought for sure to find you dead. Imagine our surprise that you weren't." His mind couldn't make sense of what the Warden was saying.  
"Devastation?"  
"Devastation like I never would have believed. Trees shrivelled in massive swath with this house at the centre; plenty of the animals, too."  
"How?"  
"We thought you might be able to tell us." Percy just shakes his head.

Another man kneels by the pentagram, the little girl in his arms. Sobs come from the man. Percy thought at first she was dead, but then the man notices him looking their way, wipes tears from his eyes, smiles and says, "Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you for saving my little girl." His sobs were those of gladness, not sorrow.

The priest walks over and addresses Ceryn. "The girl is fine, if very weak. She will be fine after a few days rest I would think." Turning to Percy, he adds, "You could do with a little rest yourself, young man" With that, he returns to the girl and her father and talks quietly with them.

Another man enters the room and walks to Ceryn. "We found Hern and Joshua upstairs, they're both dead. Looks like they were sucked dry somehow, their bodies are being loaded on the wagon as we speak and then we're taking them back to town."  
"Very well. Thank you for your help." The man shakes Ceryn's hand and then turns to walk out the door.

The man by the pentagram helps his daughter to her feet and with the priest lending an arm, they manage to get her moving. They make their way slowly out the door and disappear down the hallway.

Ceryn and Corbin help Percy to his feet. He glances at the older girl whose feet are still encased in the stone floor. "What are you going to do with her?"  
"Leave her for now," Ceryn replies. "We plan to return tomorrow and the priest will thoroughly cleanse the house. Then we're going to raze it to the ground." They help him across the room and out to the narrow hallway, but not before he takes one last look at the girl. He couldn't help but wonder how she had come to such a state. _Will his_ _fate be similar? _Shuddering at the thought, he leaves the room.

Out front, he pauses to survey the devastation of which Ceryn had spoken. Mouth agape in horrified shock, he took in the trees shattered and twisted remnants of trees that stretched a far distance before the forest resumed its natural appearance. Some had even been blasted apart; for where the forest had been closest to the house lay a carpet of splintered wood. And from what Ceryn had said, it had not only been trees and undergrowth, but animals as well.

Thinking back to the battle and the myriad tendrils of power that had answered his call, he understands. _Forces of Good, Forces of_ _nature. I did this. My spell called on nature and nature responded._

Keeping such thoughts to himself, he allows Ceryn to bring him to a roan mare and assist him in mounting. He rides in silence while they lead him through what once had been a living and thriving ecosystem. His mind has a hard time coming to grips with what he has done.

Upon reaching Trendle, Ceryn parts company as he plans to confer with the town council about what happened at the old abandoned estate.

Percy is in a daze, has been since shortly after they left the devastated area. He merely nods as the Warden takes his leave. Corbin takes him home where Percy goes right to bed.

Over the next two days Percy takes it easy, sleeping through most of the first, only awakening when Mary brings in a plate filled with eggs and potatoes. During his breakfast of the second day, he spies the girls peeking at him through the doorway. Their giggling alerts Mary who immediately shoos them away saying, "Let the boy eat in peace!" Once he's eaten his fill, he lies back down.  
"You rest," she says. As she passes through the doorway, Percy hears Mary again berate her girls for bothering him. Apparently they hadn't shooed very far. He couldn't help but grin. He has come to like Corbin and his family. They had definitely done everything they could to make him feel welcome while staying with them.

The redness and welts caused by the black cloud have all but disappeared, and he feels much better after having rested the day before.

He manages to fall asleep again and remains so until Mary brings in his lunch. The sound of her approaching his bedside prompts him to open his eyes.

In her one hand she carries a bowl of soup and in the other, a cup of water. When she sees him looking at her, she asks, "How are you feeling?"  
"Better," he replies as he sits up. She sets the glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed and then hands him the bowl and a spoon. The aroma coming from the soup makes his stomach growl.

Taking the spoon, he eagerly scoops out a portion and begins eating. "Very good," he says much to Mary's pleasure. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she inspects his injuries.  
"We were worried about you," she says. "Corbin said that when they found you, he thought you were dead." He gives her a grin. "I can imagine," he replies. "Too bad about Hern and the boy," she says sadly. "At least you were able to help the girl."  
"Is she alright?" he asks. Mary nods. "Her father says that she is much more subdued than what she used to be," she explains. "Our priest thinks after some time has passed, she will gradually regain much of her youthful exuberance." A pause, then…"She used to be such a happy girl."  
"After what she went through," began Percy. "I can imagine it taking some time for her to recover."  
"Yes," she agrees. "We are all just thankful she is alive." His bowl is soon empty. Taking it, she leaves the room with a final word about him getting more sleep.

Taking her advice, he lies in bed for awhile but sleep is an unattainable goal. It isn't long before he concludes that he's not going to be able to fall asleep any time soon. Thankfully the throbbing in his head which had been nigh on unbearable the day before has subsided to a dull ache and he starts thinking that he may be able to enjoy living again. Being tired of lying in bed, he decides to get up and stretch his legs, wobbly though they may be.

Taking it slow, he swings his legs over the bed and attempts to stand. When he gains his feet, sudden dizziness strikes him and he has to sit back down on the bed. Holding his head in his hands to calm the dizziness, and the slight increase in pain, he takes several deep breaths. Once the dizziness subsides and the pain returns to a manageable level, he again attempts to get to his feet, this time managing it without the sudden onslaught of dizziness and worsening of his headache. Feeling only slightly dizzy and unsteady, he refuses to give into weakness and shuffles over to the chair where his clothes are laid out and gets dressed.

Once he manages to dress himself, he opens the door and walks out into the front area. There he finds Mary sitting at the table mending a pair of trousers. "Where is everyone?" he asks, coming over to the table.  
"The kids are out in the fields," she replies, "and Corbin went with those returning to the house to help raze it to the ground." She puts the trousers down and says, "Can't sleep?" Shaking his head in response, Percy replies, "Not tired. I'm feeling much better too, your soup really hit the spot. I think I'll take a little walk to stretch my legs and get some fresh air."  
"Cyanna's outside playing with the dogs," Mary tells him. Picking up the trousers she continues, "If you should see her, tell her I would like her to come help me, okay?"  
"Sure will," he agrees and then walks over to the door and goes outside. He looks for Cyanna but there is no sign of her or the dogs.

Enjoying the warmth of the summer sun, he decides to walk over by the pond to find a comfortable grassy spot where he can sit down and relax. The ducks have since travelled on, so he just lays back and watches the clouds going by, enjoying the peace and quiet. The warm sun soothes his weary body, making him very relaxed. Before he even realizes it, he falls asleep.

_**Plunk! Plunk**_!

The sound of stones being tossed into the pond awakens him. Thinking Cyanna has come to join him, he opens his eyes and glances over to greet her. The whimsical greeting he was about to say dies stillborn on his lips. For there, not three feet away, sits the little creature with the blue vest and crazy felt hat he previously met upon first arriving in this world.

"Awake, are we?" it asks. "Enjoying yourself?"  
Not sure how to respond, he says, "I've had better days than the last few." Chuckling, the creature responds, "I'm sure you have. But you've done well, my master is pleased."  
Curious, Percy asks "Just who might your master be?"  
"I haven't been directed to tell you that as yet."

_**Plunk!**_

Another strikes the water, sending ripples across the surface of the pond. Holding up his hand to forestall any more questions, the creature says, "Nor have I been given permission to answer any of your questions." Reaching into his vest pocket, the creature pulls out a silver medallion on a chain and tosses it over to him. "This is for you. Consider it to be a gift of sorts." Catching the medallion, Percy looks at it and finds that one side has a raised pattern of lines that sort of looks like a stylized star.

Turning it over, Percy discovers the back to be smooth, without design.  
"What is this?" he asks.  
"Like I said, a gift," it replies. "Though should you desire to, you may give it away or even sell it, though I'd advise against that at this time. You may need it later on."

_**Plunk!**_

"What do you mean, 'later on'?" Not entirely liking the prospect of what that might foretell. "Later on, as in a future time," explains the creature with a grin.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Percy asks. "Obviously I'm here for some purpose, would you care to enlighten me?"  
"Just do what you feel is right and I'm sure everything will turn out for the best," replies the creature. "Yeah, and if I think it feels right to toss this medallion into the pond, should I?" he demands irritably. He wants some answers not all this cryptic god stuff.

"Not suppose to answer questions, remember?" The creature stands up, "You should be fine. I'll see you later on." With that, he hops in the air and disappears just like he did before.

Percy stares at the spot where the creature had just recently stood for a moment before lying back down on the grass. He examines the medallion more closely and mulls over his choices.

The design looks to be the same as the one that had been on the cover of the book explaining magic, the one he inexplicably lost back in the forest. The loss of that book still bothers him. He could sure use it now.

Not for the first time he wonders why he was in this world, not to mention what forces brought him there. He has difficulty to believe that it is for some nefarious reason for the creature had told him to 'do what you feel is right'. Hardly the advice one would expect a minion of evil to give. But still, you never know. How long he spent mulling things over, he wasn't sure. But before long, Mary's voice reaches him calling everyone to dinner.

Coming to his feet slowly so as not to be overcome with dizziness again, he begins making his way back to the house. He puts the medallion around his neck for safekeeping and tucks it inside his shirt. When he returns to the house he doesn't mention the little creature or the medallion to Corbin and his family.

That night after dinner as he lies in bed trying to drift off to sleep, he can't quit thinking about the medallion and why it was given him. _There must be a reason_, he pray's to Father, _Dad help me! _Sometime before drifting off to sleep he comes to the conclusion that he needs to find the answers to the many questions plaguing him, and that the answers will most likely not be answered in Trendle.

_**A/n:: Please do review, believe it or not! People am thinking of putting this story on hiatus! As am not getting much review's to continue, and I have already started to write a new story **_

_**To EVERYONE: Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Your loving Author signing-off  
Confusion-123.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, people! This is an update from yours truly! I'm sorry for this much delay actually I was so engrossed with the new story I was working on but unfortunately my system crashed and I lost all my data, so had to reboot my system completely, or was it fated? Anyway's here's the chapter, so I may be able to write more as am putting new story on hiatus! But my ability to update all depends on how many review's and PM's I get. So everything counts on your response so don't be lazy CHICA'S and review. **_

_**Time for shoutouts! **_

_**New Favourites: ryanmitzel53, Ajacks1996, violleet, smerrick**_

_**New Follows: leadsea, Ajacks1996**_

_**Starlighz & ryanmitzel53's Review Replies: Thanks for your review guy's am personally delighted that you like the Story so far, I know last chapter was not much entertaining, it was just a filler hoping to writing more, adventure's are yet to come slowly I'll be atleast bringing artemis/any pairing for the story please do suggest but no PJO character's atleast for few more chapter's.**_

_**To EVERYONE who read the story:**__** thanks'**__** for following my story hoping to write more just want to appeal you guys to REVIEW or PM me so that I get motivated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything.**_

Chapter Ten _

Early the next morning when he wakes and goes out to the front area, he finds Corbin and family eating breakfast before heading out to the fields. "Good morning all," he says as he approaches the breakfast table. "Feeling better this morning?" asks Corbin. Mary brings a plate for Percy and he helps himself to the eggs and biscuits. "Much better, thank you. It was probably Mary's cooking that did the most good." Percy smiles over to her who then grins back at him.

During breakfast, he sits quietly at the table, absentmindedly picking at his eggs and biscuits while he tries to come up with the right words to say. Corbin asks, "Something on your mind, Percy? You seem to be a bit preoccupied, barely even touched your breakfast." Realizing that he has been pushing his food around, he says "Well, as much as I have enjoyed your hospitality, I think it's time for me to be moving on.

I was wondering if you could go into town with me and help me pick out some travelling gear?" He takes a bite of his eggs while he waits for Corbin's reply. "I guess I could," responds Corbin. "Where are you planning to go, if you don't mind my asking?"  
"I'm not sure where anything is in this area," replies Percy. "Where is the nearest major city?"  
"The closest city of any size is Bearn. It lies two days south along the Kelewan River. Three days further south out on the coast you will find Castle Cardri, our capitol. If you go east about a week, you'll come to the city of Trade meet, a bustling city where merchants of many nations meet. It lies at the foot of the mountains separating Cardri and Madoc."

"Do you think Castle Cardri would have a library or something that I could use?" he asks. "Probably," he replies. "Though it's unlikely you would be permitted inside. Only the nobles or known scholars are allowed entry. Or so I hear."  
"Well," says Percy, "it wouldn't hurt to try." He finishes his breakfast and together they go to the barn to saddle their horses.

Percy Climbing into the saddle, he directs Carol out of the barn. The kids are there with Mary as he nears the house. She comes up to him and hands him a sack filled with bread, dried meat and fruits. He takes the sack of food and gives her his heartfelt thanks.

Devin brings out his spear and backpack. Reaching down, he grabs the backpack but tells him to keep the spear. "I really don't think I'm going to need that. You go ahead and keep it," he tells him. Devin smiles up at him and nods, gripping his new spear.

He looks to Mary and says, "I appreciate your hospitality and have enjoyed being here more than you know."  
"Goodbye Percy," she says, "and be careful."  
"I will," he assures her. With a chorus of goodbyes, Percy turns his horse and follows Corbin down the lane. Looking back he sees Elizabeth and Cyanna still waving goodbye. He raises one of his arms and waves back, then turns and catches up with Corbin who's already at the road leading into town. The dogs follow them, barking and jumping until the end of the lane where they turn back and race for the house. He and Corbin then ride side by side as they continue on into town.

Upon approaching the outskirts of town they see a column of soldiers marching along the main road heading east.  
"Who are they?" asks Percy. "Cardri soldiers," he replies. "They must be heading east to reinforce Dragon's Pass. The siege is still raging at Saragon, at least that's the rumour. If it falls, they may swing our way. Doubtful, but best to be prepared."  
"I suppose so," he agrees. Once the soldiers pass, they make their way through town to Alexander's. Arriving at his establishment they dismount and tie their horses to the front post before entering. Within they find Alexander at the counter dealing with an elderly woman so they wait a few moments until she concludes her business.

When she is done and turns to leave, Percy steps to the counter. Alexander looks up at his approach and says, "Why, it's Percy. How may I be of service today?"  
"I'm leaving town so need to withdraw the rest of my money," he explains.

"Very well," Alexander says. "A thousand gold pieces is a lot to carry around with you. If you prefer, I could give you a letter of account. Such a letter would be honoured by any money lender in Cardri. It would be less bulky than a chest full of coins that any robber would surely take an interest in."

"Alright then," agrees Percy. "Give me another hundred gold pieces to take with me and the rest in a letter of account. That should last me until I get to Cardri."  
"You're heading to the city of Cardri then?" Alexander asks. "Yes," Percy replies, "I plan to head in that direction."  
"My brother has a money lender establishment in Cardri," he explains. "I'm sure he would be more than willing to cash this for you. You can find him in the merchant's quarter of the outer ring."  
"That sounds good, I'll look him up when I get there," Percy says.

"Very good sir, I shall be but a moment," Alexander says as he turns and disappears in the back. It doesn't take long before he returns to the counter with a pouch of coins and the letter. Together they count the money; both verifying that Percy is indeed receiving the correct amount, and then the money is put back into the pouch.

Handing the pouch and the letter to Percy, Alexander says, "Protect this letter carefully. If you lose it, you've lost your money, understand?" Seeing Percy nodding that he understands he adds, "And if you see my brother, tell him all is well here."  
"I will be sure to do that," Percy assures him. After signing a few papers stating that Alexander was no longer responsible for his money, he and Corbin leave his establishment.

Next to Alexander's is the Chandlers' Shop where a variety of equipment and supplies that would be useful for travel are sold. Inside, they find useful wares displayed throughout the shop. Bags, cloaks, belts, etc. An open counter lines most of one wall and a portly man stands behind it.

When he sees who has entered his store, he says, "A good day to you, Corbin. How may I help you today?"  
"Not for me, but for Percy here," Corbin corrects him as he points to Percy.

"Percy? Not the same Percy who rescued Jake's little girl?" asks the chandler. Percy responds, "I guess so. I need some equipment."  
"What are you looking for?" he asks. Percy describes the things he thinks he's going to need, then Corbin and the chandler proceed to tell him what he's really going to need, including several sets of clothes. Together, they compile a list of equipment he'll need. When he asks how much for the lot the chandler replies, "Jake came in here yesterday and told me that if you wanted anything, that I was to charge him for it. He said it was the least he could do to repay you."

Turning to Corbin, Percy looks questioningly at him. "While you were recovering, he stopped by to talk to you but you were sleeping and we thought it best not to disturb you," he explains. "He said he wanted to repay you in some way, so I told him that you would most likely be needing equipment and supplies when you left, seeing as how you didn't have anything. He must have come down here and set this up with Burl."  
"That's right, he did," agrees Burl. "Okay, I understand," Percy says. Collecting his new equipment he says to the chandler, "Thank you for your help."  
"You are most welcome," Burl replies. With his arms full, he exits the shop and begins the job of packing and redistributing his things upon his horse until he has a balanced load. He mounts on Carol,

"Thanks, Corbin." Reaching out his hand, he shakes Corbin's. "I appreciate all that you've done for me. I'll drop by if I'm ever back in the area again."  
"You're always welcome," Corbin tells him. "You take care now." Percy mounts up, turns the horse in the direction of the south road, and canters out of town.

Travelling down the road along the Kelewan River is peaceful and enjoyable. The road has been well maintained and makes for easy riding. It's a clear and sunny day with a slight breeze, too warm for more than just a shirt. Percy rides along and covers the miles quickly. According to Corbin it's two days to Bearn. As the day progresses, he passes several travellers, some alone and others as a group. Late in the morning he encounters one caravan with ten wagons and about as many guards. The teamsters wave at him as he passes, while the guards only glare. The lead wagon is not the same flatbed as the others, but a wagon covered with a deep blue canvas.

A four horse team pulls it, making him think of the covered wagons in the old western movies. The wagon is being driven by a young lady who looks to be about sixteen. Next to her on the seat is an older man, most likely her father. As Percy pulls abreast of the wagon, the lady greets him, "Good day to you sir." Smiling his most charming smile, he replies, "And a nice day to you too ma'am."

The man looks him up and down, his expression seeming to suggest that he finds Percy somewhat lacking. He nods a greeting but doesn't say anything.  
"Where are you bound?" the lady asks him. "South to Bearn, then perhaps to the coast," he replies. "By the way, my name is Percy." He gives her a slight bow. "I am called Celienda," she responds. Gesturing to the man next to her she adds, "This is my father Meredith." Bowing slightly, this time to her father, he gives his respect. "Are you heading to Bearn?" Percy asks. "Oh, yes. Our home is there but we transport goods to various towns, depending on the markets."  
"Could you perhaps tell me of a good inn where I might stay while I am there? I have never before been to Bearn," he explains. Thinking a bit, she says "The Flying Swan is good and well priced. The owner is a friend of mine by the name of Jillian. If you should stay there, tell him Celienda sends her wishes."  
"I will, and thank you for your help. Maybe we'll run into each other while I am there?" suggests Percy with a grin. Her father gives him a cold look when he hears that. "You never know," responds Celienda with a cheerful smile.

Giving them another slight bow, he says, "May your travels be both profitable and safe." He speeds his horse up to a canter and begins pulling away from the caravan. "Fare you well, Percy," he can hear Celienda call after him. It doesn't take long before he's out distanced them.

When the sun reaches its apex in the sky, Carol neighs as she's hungry Percy stops to let her graze while he has a bite to eat. Finding a shady spot not far from the banks of the river, he removes the sack Mary gave him and settles against the bole of a tree.

While he eats, he thinks how peaceful and calm it is there by the river. Pulling the medallion from beneath his shirt, he again contemplates the design upon its face. Questions and still more questions with very few answers. Sighing, he replaces it beneath his shirt and finishes his meal.

The rest of the afternoon is pretty much a repeat of the morning, except that the Carol is bit more chatty as the day wears on. When the sun is but an hour away from dipping below the horizon, several buildings appear in the distance ahead. Two appear to be houses or storage sheds while a third stands two stories tall with smoke coming out of the chimney.

Another long building sits behind it. As he draws closer he makes out a sign depicting a river turning a bend hanging in front of the large, two story building. Must be an inn, he thinks to himself. Since night is quickly approaching, he figures this would be a good spot to stop for the night. Coming to the inn, he ties his horse to the hitching post in front then enters.

The smell of unwashed bodies and smoke hits Percy like a wall, taking his breath away. His eyes start to water and can barely breathe. Standing there for a second, he slowly acclimates to the stench. Looking around he notices several tables in the common area, only one which is currently unoccupied, and a long bar along one wall. A stairway at the rear of the room climbs to the second floor.

Fortunately the unoccupied table is near an open window. Taking a seat enabling him to sit with his back to the wall so he can see the entire common room, Percy gets comfortable. Leaning his head back against the wall near the window for the fresh air coming through, he doesn't have long to wait until the serving girl comes over.

"Hi, I'm Melinda. What can I get ya?" she asks him. "What do you have?" he asks. "There are two choices for dinner," she explains. "Mutton stew or roast beef. The stew is two coppers, the roast beef three. I'd take the roast beef. Some have said the mutton is a bit on the tough side."  
"I'll take the roast beef then," he decides, "and some ale. How much are the rooms? I also have a horse."  
"The rooms are silver a night and two coppers for the stall for your horse. If you need feed for your horse, that's another copper." Reaching into his travel purse, he pulls out two silvers and hands them over to her. She takes them and says, "I'll be right back." She walks over to the man behind the counter and his coins change hands. Then the man hands her back several coppers and she returns to give him his change. He gives her two coppers for a tip.

"The stall for your horse is the third from the right," she explains. "If you need food for your horse just give a copper to Ferric when you stable your horse. He's the stableman. Your room is up the stairs and second on the left."

Despite being in close proximity to the window, he's unable to stand the stench in the common room any longer. "I'll take care of my horse first then retire to my room," he explains. "Would it be possible for my meal to be delivered to my room after I'm finished settling in my horse?"  
"Sure, if you would like," she says. "When you come back from stabling your horse, just let me know and I'll bring it up there myself." She gives Percy a wink and a knowing smile before walking over to another table where a customer is signalling for her.

Getting up, Percy hurries back out the door into the cool refreshing evening, taking a couple of deep breaths. _Haven't these_ _people ever heard of baths? I suppose I better get used to it. They're_ _not very hygienically conscious here._ He unties his horse and leads him around the side to the stable.

There he finds a man filling the feed bins in several of the stalls. "Are you Ferric, the stableman?" he asks. "That's me. What can I do for you?"  
"Melinda said I was to have the third stall from the right." Digging into his travel purse, Percy hands him a copper, "This is for food for my horse." Taking the copper, Ferric takes the reins from him and leads Percy' horse to the stall. The stall is roomy and filled with clean straw.

At the rear is an area where the tack and saddle can be stored. Finding a brush hanging on the wall, he takes it down and proceeds to brush Carol's coat, getting all the dirt and dust off. When he finishes with the brushing, Ferric comes over with a pail of food for his horse.

"He'll be fine," assures Ferric as he pours the grain into the feed bin. "My room is at the end of the stable so I can hear if there is any trouble. Should there be trouble or a problem arises, I will come get you."

Giving him another copper, Percy says, "Thank you and It's she." Turning to Carol, he pats her and says, "I'll see you in the morning." With one last pat he turns and heads back to the inn.

Percy signals to Melinda as he comes back into the inn, indicating that he will be in his room and that she can bring up his dinner. Nodding, she finishes with a customer and hurries into the kitchen.

He climbs the stairs and finds a long hallway stretching the length of the building. Four doors line each side of the hall and two lit oil lamps at either end do little to banish the growing shadows.

Coming to the second door on the left, he opens it and goes inside. The room is somewhat dark as the window faces east and the sun has begun dipping below the horizon. A single candle sits in a candlestick on the middle of a small table. He tries a simple spell to light the candles wick.

_**Candle wick,  
Light quick.**_

A barely perceptible surge of power flows from Percy and the wick bursts into flame, giving off a comforting light. He sets his backpack and travel bags down in the far corner and then sits on the bed. It's sort of soft with a few lumps. The sheets and pillows are stained and not entirely clean. The room, though small, doesn't feel cramped. Aside from the bed there is a small table with two chairs.

Getting up from the bed, he crosses the room and opens the window to let in some fresh air. He finds that it overlooks the stable and courtyard below. Now that the window is open, the noise from the common room is more pronounced. It's not long until he hears a knock on the door.

Opening the door he finds Melinda carrying a tray of food balanced on one hand with a flagon of ale held in the other. He takes the tray from her and sets it down on the table. She brings over his ale and asks if there is anything else he would like.

"No, not right now, thank you," Percy tells her. "I'll be back in a while to take the tray back downstairs, after you've finished." With that she leaves him to his dinner.

The roast beef is surprisingly good, not too tough and a little juicy. The half loaf of bread that came with the roast beef is somewhat fresh, with a hint of nuttiness about it. It doesn't take him long to finish the meal. After sopping the last bit of juice up with some bread, he goes over and stretches out on the bed. He lies there awhile, thinking about the last few days and where the next ones will take him.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Not wanting to get up, he hollers "Come on in." The door opens and Melinda walks in. "Is there anything else you will require this evening?" she asks him.  
"Nothing, thank you," replies Percy. Coming over, she sits on the bed next to him, "Are you sure there is nothing else that you want?" She lays her hand on his leg and gives him a look that leaves little doubt what else there is available.

With the state of his mind that he has been after the loosing Annabeth and coming to this world ever present on his mind, he says "No, not tonight I'm afraid."

Getting up off the bed, she gives him a disappointed look and then goes over to the table to gather the dinnerware. As she leaves, she turns to him and says, "I'll be around all night if you should change your mind." And with that she turns and walks out the door, closing it behind her.

Percy gets up and hurries over to the door, securing the lock. Turning to the table he blows out the candle and then gets undressed before crawling into bed. He fervently hopes there will be no biting bedbugs, then slowly drifts off to sleep.

_**Belated Merry Christmas CHICA'S, Hope you all enjoyed this Christmas...sorry for to keep you waiting for so long, you can expect new chapter by Saturday.**_

_**P.S: Anyway's here's song for this chapter Monster by Eminem feat Rihanna(I usually don't like Eminem's song but this was epic not to like Rihanna did a great job)**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Your loving Author signing-off  
Confusion-123.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, people! I'm sorry once again for this much delay actually I was so engrossed with the Divergent trilogy It was super-good if anybody looking for book PM me, Anyway's here's the chapter, lazy CHICA'S review. **_

_**Time for shoutouts! **_

_**New Favourites: Venomous dragons bite, Crazyboy35, alexiscool01, VestalVirginsOfRome**_

_**New Follows: ahvpatil, Crazyboy35, alexiscool01,adunderhead**_

_**alexiscool01's Review Replies: Thanks dude for your review , In hope's of writing more.**_

_**To EVERYONE who read the story:**__** thanks'**__** for following my story hoping to write more just want to appeal you guys to REVIEW or PM me so that I feel obligated to write more & Quickly.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything.**_

Chapter Eleven _

The morning dawns bright and sunny, the sunlight coming through his window awakens him from a dream of home. Getting up he notices weird thing from the point he entered this world he had been not having any demigod vision or Nightmare's he didn't want to jynx! His good luck so far...so he soon forgot, he quickly dresses and after gathering his things, heads downstairs for breakfast. There are still a few people at the tables eating and he makes his way to the same table under the window where he sat the night before.

It doesn't take long before a girl comes over to take his order and is soon enjoying a breakfast of ham steak, potatoes and eggs. While he eats, he notices two gentlemen at a table in the middle of the room in the midst of a friendly conversation. One is in his mid forties and the other is a younger man, perhaps early twenties. They look like father and son, both dark haired and dressed well.

Percy takes notice of another man sitting alone at a table in the corner. He isn't eating, just having a drink. He soon comes to realize the man in the corner is taking an unusual interest in the two men.

His clothes are a bit ragged and is unshaven, hair uncombed. His eyes never stay on the two men for any length of time, but Percy notices that they come to rest on them often.

Finishing his meal, Percy sits back and takes his time finishing his drink. Wondering what the man in the corner is up to, he just relaxes and waits. Sipping on his ale, it's almost gone when the two men finally finish their meal and head for the exit leading out to the stables. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy sees the man's attention is now completely focused on the two men. As they exit the inn, the man gets up and follows them out.

Curious, Percy walks over to the door and peers through to see what's going on. He finds the two men entering the stables, while the single man makes his way across the courtyard to a window in the side of the stable and looks inside. The man gazes through the window for a few seconds, and then quickly glances around the courtyard. Percy ducks back from the doorway then peers around again a second later. He sees that the man is no longer looking through the window. Instead, he's walking around to the stable door where he slips inside.

Leaving the inn, Percy hurries across the courtyard to the stable's door. Coming from within the stables he hears hushed voices, but is unable to make out the words. Nearing the entrance, he begins to be able to make out what is being said inside.

"…Now!" says a voice, menacingly. "Here, take it! Just don't hurt us." Percy recognizes the voice of the older of the two gentlemen. Cautiously peering around the door, he sees the older man handing a purse over to the robber. The robber is standing with sword drawn, the point scant inches from the chest of the younger man. Taking the purse, he gauges the weight of the coins contained within and then places it inside his tunic.

"Thank you, gentlemen," the robber says. He begins backing toward Percy slowly, his sword still levelled at the two men. Percy quickly and quietly draws Riptide out and then stands ready to confront the robber as he exits.

From where he stands with the riptide raised high, he hears the robber coming closer to the doorway. When he judges that the robber is close enough, Percy swings the Riptide and confronts robber, he's surprised and fails to react soon and this was all he needed few fraction of seconds and suddenly Percy's using the disarming technique which he learnt from Luke, sword of robber clatter's down Percy with all his might connects hilt of Riptide, feels a soft thud as it connects with the temple of the robber.

The robber stumbles forward from the force of the blow, he quickly rolls

and regains his feet, knife drawn.

The two men, though surprised by Percy' attack, quickly react as they draw their swords and advance on the robber. The robber realizes his advantage is lost and leaves his sword on the ground where it fell. Making a quick leap through the side window, he hits the ground on the other side.

"Thief!" the older man yells. The younger man starts running for

the door where Percy stands and gives chase to the robber. Percy glances toward the robber as he gains his feet and for a short second, their eyes lock. He can see the hate behind those eyes, directed at him. Then the robber turns and runs to where a saddled horse is tied to the hitching post. The younger man rushes through the door and runs after him, but is not fast enough to catch the robber before he mounts his horse. Spurring him to a gallop, the robber quickly races between the buildings until he is out of sight.

The older gentleman comes to Percy and holds his hand out, "Thank you, sir."  
"You're welcome. I'm just sorry he got away," he replies, shaking the man's hand. Holding up the pouch, the man says, "When you hit him, our money fell out of his tunic as he hit the ground. We are in your

debt." The younger one comes up as Percy asks, "Did you know him?" Shaking his head the younger one replies, "No." Looking at the older man he asks, "Have you father?"  
"No," replies his father. "But I'll know him if I ever see him again." Looking around, he stares at the courtyard, empty except for themselves and Percy. No one even bothered themselves to come and give aid when he called 'Thief!' Turning to Percy the father says, "I guess we're pretty lucky not all people are cowards. My name's Renlon, this here is my son Kinney. We're heading north if you'd care to travel with us." Smiling at the offer he replies, "No thank you, I'm on my way south to Bearn. My name's Percy."  
"Well Percy, if you're ever in Illion, you're welcome to our hospitality," the father says. "We own and operate an iron mine and smelter. Maybe you've heard of us, Renlon's Iron?"  
"No, sorry, never heard of it. I'm new to the area," he explains. "I will definitely stop by should I be that way." Digging into his purse he hands Percy two gold coins. "Here, take this with our gratitude."

Taking the gold, he says "Thank you." Placing the gold in with his other coins, he then goes and checks on Carol, finding that she has been well taken care of. Percy then saddles her and walks her over to the hitching post near the front of the inn. Tying her there, he returns to the inn to gather his belongings left by the table when he went to investigate the happenings at the stable. He brings them out and secures them to the saddle before mounting. As he turns to leave the inn, he spies Renlon and his son and waves goodbye. They wave back and soon Percy has put the inn far behind as he continues his way south.

On the road again..., Carol begins singing one of her favourite songs. Spirits once again high, he brings Carol to a trot and exhilarates in his freedom. No demands, No life-threatening quests. What could be better? The rest of the day goes by pretty uneventfully. Long before Bearn appears on the horizon, the untamed countryside turns into farmland with hardworking farmers out in their fields. By the time Bearn finally appears in the distance ahead, the sun is only a couple hours away from dipping below the horizon. Two days, just as Corbin said. He finds Bearn to be much bigger than Trendle. The city seems to stretch for over a mile to the east of the river and probably half as much on the west side. There's a large bridge spanning the river near the center of the city as well as a smaller one further to the south.

An encircling wall gives the city some security and protection. The road passes through a gate in the north wall allowing entry into the city. Approaching the gate, he notices several guards maintaining order, occasionally pulling aside various travellers and asking questions. As Percy approaches the gate, one of the guards comes over and states, "Welcome to Bearn. Please state your name and reason for visiting." The guard looks bored, as if he has already asked this question a thousand times today.

"My name is Percy," he explains. "I am just passing through, though I plan on staying the night at the Flying Swan. Maybe a day or two at the most."

The guard nods his head, makes a quick notation on a piece of paper, and then waves Percy on through. Once through, he finds merchant stalls lining the street, each with a loud proprietor trying to entice people entering the city to buy their goods. Some people occasionally stop to inspect the goods offered while others pointedly ignore them as they attempt to get by without being hassled.

Several street boys come up to Percy, each pitching some business or other where they could take him. "Come with me sir, I can take you to the prettiest girls in town," one lad offers.

"His girls are the ugliest," yells another. "Come to Banif's and you'll see the best." Holding up his hand for quiet, Percy asks "Can one of you take me to the _Flying Swan_?"  
Several hands fly into the air and he points to one of about thirteen. The boy heads off with Percy following close behind. The boy takes him down several streets and then heads west, crossing over the big bridge that he saw earlier. The boy occasionally glances back to make sure that he hasn't lost him. They finally arrive at a building bearing a colourful sign depicting a white swan in flight over a lake. The boy stops in front of the _Flying Swan_ and says, "Here you are, sir."

Percy reaches into his pouch and takes out two coppers and tosses them to the boy. Catching the coins out of the air, the boy seems satisfied. "Do you need more help sir?" asks the boy. "Not right now and thank you for your help," he replies. "If you ever have need of a guide while you're here, come to the gate where we met," says the boy. "My name is Miko."

Percy considers the offer and says, "Maybe tomorrow morning you could come here. I have a few things I need and maybe you could help me find what I require?" Smiling, the boy replies, "Ok! I'll be here, bright and early."  
"I'll see you then, Miko," says Percy. The boy turns and scampers back into the crowd. In a flash he is gone. Nice boy, Percy thinks to himself. He ties up Carol to the hitching post and walks into the _Flying Swan_.

_**Author's Note: Belated Happy new Year Guy's hope you all had your share of enjoyment this new year, Anyway's I know this was small chapter, don't blame me, am trying very hard to continue even though very few guys have bothered to review and give me feedback, Anyway's Love you ALL CHICA'S, take care.**_


End file.
